Running in the Sands of Egypt
by Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: After the massacre of Kul Elna, two children barely got out alive. One was left with no memory while the other was left with scars. They were separated and longed to find each other. But when these two lost souls meet again, would their lives change for the better or for the worse? Thief Bakura/OC/Atem and OC/Mana
1. Chapter I

The silver moon shined over the land of Egypt. It was a peaceful and cool night, much like any other night.

In a small cave towards the west, two young children played. A seven year old boy dipped his fingers into a small pool of water while a seven year old girl looked out at the stars out of the small hole of the cave's roof. The girl smiled happily her ocean-blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight, Remu?" the girl asked her voice filled with aw.

Remu looked up, moving his white hair out of his face. "I guess, though if you asked me, they all looked the same. I don't get what you see in them, Makara."

Makara smiled.

"At first, they do, but if you look closely at them." She traced her figure over the constellation the Big Dipper. "They make a shape, making each star part of an unique pattern."

Remu walked towards Makara, looking where she was pointing. After a minute of staring at it he announced, "I…still don't see it."

Makara giggled. "Silly Remu! You have to look harder than just five seconds!"

Remu glared at her, his face becoming slightly red.

He glanced back at the sky.

"Though, I do like the night more than the day. It's a lot quieter and cooler. Unlike in the day when it's hot and people are always on the move."

Makara nodded in agreement. "Yes. It's nice to have some peace. It is a shame that you don't get these moments a lot as a thief."

"True, but I rather be a thief then, let's say, a guard for the pharaoh."

Makara gave a Remu a puzzled look.

"What makes you say that?"

Remu smirked, mischief glowing in his violet eyes.

"Well for one, you have more freedoms. You can do whatever you want and don't have to worry about anyone but yourself! People respect you, fear you even. You're a king without even being related to the pharaoh!"

"So you're going to be the King of Thieves or something?"

Remu nodded. "Exactly!"

Makara rolled her eyes and stood up. She put her hand into the pool of water and flicked it at Remu's face.

"Hey!" Remu cried getting the water out his eyes.

Makara smirked.

"What? I thought you would be slicker then that, all mighty 'King of Thieves!'"

Remu let out a playful growl. "Oh, now you've done it, Makara! I'm going to get you for that!"

Remu charged at Makara, but she only laughed as she dogged his attack. She ran past him, running as fast as she could. She got out of the cave and was wondering into the never ending desert of Egypt. Remu was right on her trail, not about to give up the chase. When he was caught up to her, Remu grabbed her by the arm. But Makara was faster as she moved behind him and got her arm free. She pulled back Remu's arms, holding them tightly.

"Well, so much for 'Thief King,'" Makara commented.

Remu growled in reply.

Makara giggled.

"Hm...perhaps there should be a Thief _Queen_ instead of a Thief King."

"Oh really?"

Remu then kicked Makara's feet, making her fall to the ground. Getting her long black hair out her face, she looked up at Remu, who was standing over her.

Pride glowed in his eyes as he said, "Still think you're up to being the Queen of Thieves?"

Makara smiled as Remu helped her stand up.

"Maybe not now, but I _will_ become a great thief, just like my parents! I will be the first well known female thief!"

"That's true or..."

Remu paused a bit.

"...Or when I become Thief King, I'll make you my queen. You'll be treated like a pharaoh's wife and you will have everything you ever wanted!"

Makara rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the offer, Remu, but I would rather get my reputation myself."

Remu pouted trying to look like he was offended.

"Fine, have it your way! I'll just find myself another queen then!"

"Who would want to be your queen? All the other girls at home are going to reply the same way as I did."

"...I'll find one when I get older. I'll be irresistible to all the women in Egypt when I'm a man!"

Makara laughed in reply.

Seeing that it was getting late, the two friends decided to head back to their village, Kul Elna. It was a small village, only thieves hiding from the law living there. It was the only place they could call home. And though it wasn't the greatest life style, Makara and Remu loved their home. It was the only life they ever known and wouldn't think of changing it.

As they walked, Remu and Makara talked about how great thieves they were going to be and what great treasures they would fine. Everything was perfect until one, unsettling smell, blew through the wind.

Smoke.

Makara and Remu froze. They gave each other worried looks and ran towards their home. But when they began to see Kul Elna over the horizon, they saw flames rise up into the sky.

The two children gasped in horror as they saw what was happening to their home.

Fire was burning all of the buildings as the pharaoh's soldiers running in with weapons in their hands. Terrified screams could be heard over the battle cries of the soldiers, piecing Makara and Remu's ears like someone getting stabbed with a knife.

"W-what should we do?" Makara asked in shock.

Remu stared at the flames. "I don't know, but we need to do something."

He looked into Makara's eyes.

"Let's see if we can save anyone, try to find out what is going on."

Remu was about to go into Kul Elna when Makara grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Wait, you're not seriously going in there?" she cried. "What if you get caught?"

Remu smiled slightly. "I'll be fine, I promise you, Makara. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Makara gave Remu a scared look.

She couldn't lose her best friend, especially if her family...

_No! They can't be dead!_

Finally getting a hold of herself, Makara said, "I'm only letting you go if you let me come as well. I'm not leaving you, Remu. I can't have the chance of you..."

Remu smiled.

"I'll be alright. _We'll_ be alright. But everyone else won't be if we don't do something."

Makara nodded and she reluctantly let go of Remu.

They then sneaked their way towards Kul Elna, trying their best to stay in the shadows. Remu lead the way while Makara followed behind him. Once they reached the town through an alleyway, Remu hid behind a rock and took a look at the action. Makara stood behind Remu, too frighten to find out for herself.

She shivered and closed her eyes.

"W-what's happening?" she reluctantly asked.

"It looks like there rounding everyone up," Remu answered trying to hide the fear in his voice. "They're heading for the sanctuary."

"Why would they go there?"

"I don't know. But there is one way to find out."

Remu turned to Makara, who was developing tears in her eyes. Remu tried to smile reassuringly and hugged his friend slightly.

"It will be alright, Makara. I won't let anything happen to you."

Makara hugged Remu tightly in response.

Remu then let go and lead Makara through the back streets.

Though he seemed calm and confident on the outside, inside he was just as terrified as Makara was. But, he had to stay calm_._

_I have to stay confident for Makara. She will crack if I don't._

After dogging the fire and the soldiers, they arrived at the sanctuary. Once they had a clear shot, Remu and Makara ran as fast as they could towards the falling remains of the building. Going a little further away from the main entrance, Remu unlocked a secret passageway. They entered it and walked down the stone stairs.

Makara shivered as it got colder and colder the further then went down. It was completely pitched black, so they had to rely on touch and hearing to make their way through. After walking for what seemed like forever, Remu could make out a small light of a torch.

"Come on. We're almost there," he whispered.

Now walking very slowly, Remu found himself in a small, little passageway leading into a huge room. There, a ceremonial circle stood in the middle of the room that was never there before. Liquid gold was being poured into it by the soldiers, who were also leading the people of Kul Elna. Remu watched as his friends and even his own family were lead in a single file line to a man in a blue robe.

He would speak to the person in front of him, though Remu couldn't understand what he was saying. It was like Egyptian, but it also sounded like a dead, twisted language.

After he was done speaking, the person who he was talking to would fall to the ground, gasping in pain. Their eyes would go into the back of their head, as their body began to...melt! Once their entire body was nothing but a golden liquid, it would go into a tube and go straight down into the ritual circle.

The man in blue would do this over, and over, and over again to each person in the line.

Remu's eyes widened as he could not believe what he was seeing. He could hear Makara crying behind him. He wished he could comfort her, but he needed comfort himself.

_Why is the Pharaoh doing this? What did _we_ ever do to him_ _to deserve this?_

Paralyzed to do anything, Remu stayed where he was.

For what _could_ he do?

Finally, they were done putting the golden liquid into the circle. The man in the blue robe walked towards it, a bit of regret in his violet eyes. He, and a few of his men grabbed a pickaxe and dug a hole of the floor. Out of joy, they picked up six items.

They were a golden eye, necklace, key, rod, scale, and puzzle, each with a growing power forming around them.

But then, a huge earthquake ran through the area, making Remu and Makara fall backwards. A huge stone tablet rose out of the ground. It had engravings on it with seven items slots that the new items would fit perfectly into, including a new one already in it. The new item, a ring, started to glow and a dark shadow came out of the stone forming into a huge, dark purple demon. It used its power to throw the other soldiers and it glared down at the man in blue. The man in blue stared fearfully at the monster, unable to do anything. The demon then picked him up, putting him close to his face.

"_Put the items in their place, mortal!_" it commanded.

Makara cried in fear and ran away as she couldn't take any more of this.

"Makara, come back!" Remu called but Makara didn't listen.

_This can't be happening this _can't _be happening!_ she cried in her mind.

Tears ran down her eyes, almost blinding her. She ran outside to the surface, hoping to be free. But instead she saw three soldiers out there, scouting the area. Before she had time to go back inside, one of them saw her and shouted, "Look, a girl!"

"She must not get away!" another said. "There can be no witnesses!"

Makara screamed and tried to get away. But the guards were faster then her as one of them picked her up. Makara cried out and tried to break free of the soldier's grip. She looked into his eyes, but no emotion was in them. In fact, it looked like he was in a trance. Makara continued to kick and scream.

_They can't be human! They don't even act human! _

"Makara!"

Suddenly, the guard lost his grip and Makara fell to the ground. Getting back on her feet, she looked up and saw Remu fighting the three soldiers. The solider that was holding her had been stabbed in the back, but he was still willing to fight. Remu held out his dagger.

He looked into Makara's eyes.

"Run, Makara! I'll distract them so you can get away!"

Makara gasped.

"Remu, no!"

She was about to take a step closer until one of the soldier's sword collided with Remu's dagger. Remu's eyes went back to Makara's, grief and anger burning in them.

"Go, Makara! I promise we will find each other again!"

Tears ran down Makara's cheeks as she finally made herself turn around and run. She ran as fast as she could, not taking a single look back.

Suddenly, she lost her footing under some lose rocks and tripped. She fell down a steep hill, falling so fast she couldn't get a hold of anything. She then hit her head against a large rock and her world went black.


	2. Chapter II

In the late afternoon outside the city of Memphis, a teenage boy sat at the edge of the Nile River. He stared at the river's waters, trying make it move at his command with his wand. He had little success, as he could only make a single drop of water move for a very short period of time. Out of frustration, he sat his wand down, sighing and muttering to himself.

In the distance, a slightly younger girl hid behind a tree. She watched him carefully, her ocean-blue eyes never blinking. A few minutes later, she slowly sneaked over towards him. Without even seeing or hearing her, she stole his wand.

"Abracadabra!"

The boy jumped and turned towards the girl, who was running away. She laughed, obviously proud of herself.

The boy sighed heavily.

"_Really_, Ahura? Do you _always_ have to act so childish?"

"Well, you looked angry, so I thought I would try to cheer you up, Akh," Ahura answered sincerely.

"By stealing my wand?" the young wizard questioned.

Ahura nodded and gave her older brother his wand back. "Here is your magical pointed stick back!"

"It's a _wand_, Ahura! Not 'magical pointed stick!'"

"Whatever. Magical stick, wand, same thing!"

Ahura sat at the river's edge and took her shoes off. She put her feet into the cool water, smiling happily. Akh sighed heavily and sat next to his overly hyper sister.

"Why are you out here, Ahura? Did you get in trouble for stealing again?"

"Well...sort of. You know that _really_ cute guy I've been talking about for the last few days right?"

"Which one? You've been talking about five 'cute guys' this past week."

Ahura narrowed her eyes. "The one with the large brown eyes, Akh!"

"You do realize your talking to a man about 'hot guys,' right?"

"Anyway, he came up to me and I was like, 'Oh my Ra, it's _him_!'" Ahura exclaimed ignoring Akh's comment. "He said, 'Hey, you're that thief girl, right?' I was a little offended by that, but I was like, '...Yeah, why do you ask?' And then he told me that he lost all of his money on the way to Memphis and he needed some food. He asked me to steal an apple for him, and I did. He thanked me for my help and asked what my name was. I told him and he hoped that he would see me again!"

Ahura squealed happily.

However, Akh wasn't as gleeful as his sister.

"What happened after that?" he questioned.

"Oh...apparently the owner of the shop found out, even though he didn't see me. He told mother and she was very angry with me. I'm suppose to give him two full buckets of water as payment for the apple since we didn't have enough money to pay the fine for thievery..."

She pointed to the two buckets next to the tree she was hiding behind.

Akh sighed heavily.

"Ahura, you can't just steal for people! Imagine if one of the soldiers or Sacred Guardians caught you? You know how big of a crime it is to steal..."

"I know, I know. I was going to pay him back anyway."

Ahura's gaze darken.

"But it is the only way I can get people to like me. If I get them free stuff, they like me and accept me more."

"Ahura, that's not true. Mom and dad like you. I like you, and my friends like you. You don't steal for us, do you?"

"Yeah, but they're family," Ahura countered. "And your friends only like me just because I'm your sister. It's when I try to find friends on my own, they reject me. It's like I'm an alien or something!"

Her eyes brighten up a bit.

"But if I do things for people, they don't mind being around me! Sure, they call me a thief, but as long I'm accepted, I'm okay with it."

Akh sighed and looked down at the ground.

He knew that the only reason those kids 'like' Ahura was because she was good at stealing. He knew that they were using her, but he didn't have the heart to tell her. It would break her heart if she knew that she was being used like a pet.

"...Akh?"

Akh snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Ahura, who was giving him a rare serious look.

"Yes?"

"Why...do people hate me?"

Akh again looked away from his sister.

He knew the very reason why people were wary of her.

It was because she was an outsider.

Ahura wasn't Akh's real sister. Many years ago, his father was coming home from a long business trip and he found seven year old Ahura knocked out cold in the middle of nowhere. She was injured and no one was around, so Akh's father healed her. But when she did come too, Ahura couldn't remember anything about herself when his father asked who she was.

Taking pity on her, his father took her in and she became family ever since. Even though they weren't related by blood, Ahura felt like a true sister to Akh. Everyone in town knew that she was different, but they never said anything. They didn't approve of Akh's father decision of taking Ahura in as she could be the daughter of a thief.

Which seemed quite likely.

Ahura never knew about where she came from, because if she knew the truth it would destroy her, as her life was hard enough.

_Ignorance is bliss. Let's hope it will stay that way._

"It is because you are different and they are jealous of your greatness," Akh finally said partly saying the truth.

He smiled as he said, "Don't let what those people think get to you. Just focus on the people who are important to you."

Ahura smiled and hugged her brother.

They then sat in silence for a bit until Ahura asked, "So...do you know if Mana was able to get us to meet Prince Atem?"

Ever since Akh had gone into training to become a wizard, Ahura had been begging him to get her to meet the Prince of Egypt, Atem. Since his teacher was Mahad, one of the Sacred Guardians to the Pharaoh, she thought that Akh would meet the prince. However, he had not, as he only been to the front courtyard of the palace, never inside. Though his friend and pier, Mana knew Atem real well. She said that she would see if she could somehow sneak Atem out of the palace to meet him and Ahura. Akh was extremely grateful, as he was also wanting to meet the prince as well.

"Mana told me that she would tell me as soon as she can," Akh answered. "I don't know how soon that will be, however."

"Are you guys talking about me?"

Akh and Ahura turned around to see Mana standing behind them.

Akh quickly straighten his short dark brown hair and smiled. Ahura jumped up.

"Hey, Mana! Did you find out if we can meet Prince Atem?"

Mana nodded. "Yes. I _finally_ perfected the spell to teleport short distances! We can't meet up for very long, as people would notice Atem's absence right away, but we can do it!"

She smiled.

"Atem is really excited to meet you guys! I've told him all about you two."

"Really?" Ahura said hopefulness in her voice. "When are we meeting?"

"I was thinking...tomorrow night. Would that be okay for you guys?"

"Yes, of course! Whatever works for the prince!" Ahura exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me," Akh replied.

Ahura smiled. "This is so great! But I need to wear something, don't I? I mean, I'm going to meet the Prince of Egypt after all! Though, I don't have any new dresses...I need to get ready!"

Ahura grabbed her two buckets and quickly filled them with water. "See you guys later, Mana, Akh!"

She ran as fast she could back to town, being careful not to spill the water. Akh smiled and turned to Mana.

"Thanks, Mana. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"No problem."

Mana leaned closer to him.

"This means so much to my sister," Akh said. "I even think she has a little crush on him. Even though she hasn't seen him..."

Mana laughed. "It's good to see her happy. Is she fitting in more?"

Akh stayed silent.

Mana's green eyes turned serious but she still had a positive look on her face.

"She will fine her place, I'm sure of it. Besides, this is helping Atem as much as Ahura."

Akh gave a puzzled look. "Really? How so?"

"He's been very bored and stressed out about becoming the pharaoh lately," Mana explained. "I think having more friends other than myself would be good for him."

Akh smiled. "I'm glad to help my future king."

Mana smiled back and the two of magicians in training sat beside the Nile, practicing their magic.

* * *

Riding his horse, a few miles from the Nile and Memphis, a lone thief wondered the desert. He slowly looked over the horizon, his white hair flowing in his face.

"Bakura, sir?"

Remu Bakura turned to see one of his men behind him.

"Yes?" the Thief King asked.

"We found a good tomb to robe," the thief reported. "Do you want us to check it out?"

Bakura nodded and turned away. "Go ahead. I'll be joining you soon."

"Yes sir!"

The thief then made his way back to his men, to prepare to robe the tomb.

When he was gone, Bakura looked out onto the city of Memphis and the palace. He clutched the reins to his horse. He knew that the Pharaoh was down there, sitting all proud and mighty on his throne.

It made him sick.

Bakura never forgot what happened that night at Kul Elna. What happened to his home, what happened to his family, what happened to...

"...Makara..."

He cringed at the name of his deceased friend. Or at least he thought was deceased.

After his battle with the Pharaoh's soldiers, he tried desperately to find Makara. But, he never found her. Not a trace or a clue. It was like she disappeared from the face of the earth.

It had killed Bakura inside that he had lost his last friend, making him almost wanting to commit suicide. But, something kept him alive.

The desire for revenge.

Kul Elna needed to be avenged. What had happened there could not go unnoticed. No one truly knew what happened at Kul Elna, no one really cared. But Bakura was going to change that. It was the only way he was ever going to be at peace.

He could never escape it. Hell, he had to change his own name to try to start a new life and move on. But it was no use, Kul Elna haunted his thoughts.

And so did Makara.

Bakura looked up at the sky. Every time he saw the sky or stars, he would think of Makara. Half of him hoping that she was in a better place with Osiris.

"Makara, I promise you that I will avenge you," Bakura said out loud. "Where ever you are, I will hunt down the man who destroyed our lives."

He closed his eyes.

"I will kill the Pharaoh for the both of us, my Thief Queen."


	3. Chapter III

Prince Atem stared at his reflection in his bedroom mirror. He sighed heavily as he tried to make his long black and blonde hair as spiky as much as possible. After spiking the ends for a bit, he stared at it again. It wasn't impressive enough to him… It needed one more touch…

Atem's eyes widened as he ran to the other end of the room. There on a table, was a small bowl of red berries. He picked a single berry with his fingers and put close the end of his hair. He squeezed the berry and made the juice stain the tips of his hair. He did this a couple of time until the entire end of his hair was dyed bright red.

He walked quickly to his mirror. He smiled at his blonde bangs framed his face, his black hair was all spiked up like it was defying gravity, and the end of his hair dyed red as a flame.

_Perfect!_

Just then, he heard someone knocked at his door. Atem walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hello, Atem!" Mana said when her friend opened the door. "How are you…"

She stared at his hair.

"…What did you do to your hair?"

"Do you like it?" Atem asked. "I've been working on it all afternoon."

"…Why?"

Mana walked into the room and Atem closed the door behind her.

"Well, when I'm pharaoh, I want to be remembered," Atem explained. "I don't know if I'm going to be as great as a ruler as my father, so I tried to get a certain look that everyone will know when they see me or my picture."

Mana blinked. "...Okay, if that's what you want."

She smiled gently at him.

"Atem, you don't have to worry about failing as pharaoh. I'm sure you will make a great king. You already make a great prince!"

Atem smiled slightly as he sat down next to Mana.

"But as prince, I don't have too much responsibility. Sure I've been taught how to be a king and some battle training, but it isn't the same as when you are the real thing. I will have a whole country on my shoulders and I'm not sure if I can handle it."

Atem looked out the window, which had a perfect view of Memphis.

"I just…don't want to fail my people or my father."

Mana put a hand on his shoulder.

"Atem, no one knows how things will work out for them. Your father was probably the same way when he first became pharaoh. You just have to be confident and hope for the best."

Atem stared at his friend, still not quite sure if she was right.

"But on a lighter note," Mana continued. "I've talked to Akh and Ahura and they said we can meet up with them tomorrow night! They're really excited to meet you, Atem! I'm sure you three will become great friends!"

Atem smiled slightly.

When Mana first asked him to meet her friends in the middle of the night and in secret, Atem quickly rejected the idea. The last thing he wanted to do was anger his father if he was caught. But, with a lot of persuasion, Mana finally convinced him to do it.

_I just hope they just don't want to meet me because I'm the Prince of Egypt._

"You never told me much about Akh and Ahura," Atem finally said out loud. "Can you tell me what they are like?"

Mana leaned back. "Well, I think I've told you about Akh a little. He's a magician in training like me. He struggles a lot, but he does manage to pull through. He's very kind, sweet, intelligent, though a bit too serious and literal."

Mana had a dreamy look in her eyes as she described Akh. Atem felt a bit of jealousy as she went on and on about him.

However, he didn't seem too bad of a guy.

"...Then there is Ahura, Akh's younger sister. She's almost the complete opposite of him. Always making jokes and never taking the slightest thing serious. If you ever feel depressed, Ahura is the person to talk to make you feel better. Though...she is a bit of a trouble maker..."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Mana sighed.

"Well...let's say she has a hard time fitting in. She is easily taken advantage of and she has been accused of being a thief."

Atem's eyes widened. "Is she one?"

Mana shrugged. "It's just rumors I've heard. I've never seen her steal, but I have asked Akh once if she had. He quickly changed the subject."

Mana looked into Atem's eyes.

"Another reason why I wanted you to meet them is because I hoped that you could help Ahura. She's the one who's the most anxious to meet you. I know I'm asking you to help a peasant girl that you never met before, but she is my friend and really she needs more friends to talk to other then me and Akh."

Atem smiled and nodded sympathetically. "I'll do what I can, Mana. Though, I don't know how much help I'll be.

" Mana nodded and she hugged Atem, making him blush a bit.

"Thanks, Atem. I promise you won't regret it! I'll see you tomorrow."

Mana then left the room and closed the door behind her.

Atem sighed heavily and looked out the window. Maybe meeting some new people who weren't connected to the palace or royal life would be good for him. After all, anyone would need a break from being royalty.

* * *

Ahura walked in a huge desert looking around, as if searching for someone. She wondered aimlessly, not sure where and why she was here.

"Hello?" Ahura kept calling out. "Is someone here?"

She walked a bit longer until she saw a figure in the distance. She smiled, relived that someone was here. She ran towards the them.

When she was close enough, Ahura could see that it was a young boy. He looked about seven, with white hair and tanned skin. His pain filled eyes looked up at Ahura.

"What took you so long to find me?" he asked his voice cracking. "Why didn't you wait for me? Why didn't you contact me sooner?"

Ahura backed up.

"What? I'm sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about. Are you hurt? Where's your mother and father?"

The boy stared at her, tears running down his eyes. He then ran away from Ahura, not even looking back for a second.

Ahura panicked. "Wait, come back!"

She ran after the boy but she could never catch up to him. He was too fast, but Ahura longed to catch him.

"Stop! Please come back! I want to help you!"

Suddenly, Ahura lost her footing and fell down a steep hill. She screamed as she fell into a never ending abyss.

"Help me!" Ahura called out desperately. "Somebody help me!"

* * *

Ahura gasped as she woke up in her bed. She stared up at the ceiling of her room, recovering from the shock of her dream. She slowly stood up, her hair falling in her face.

_It was just a dream. But it felt so real..._

Ahura sighed heavily as she walked towards the kitchen. When she arrived, she saw Akh sitting at the table, waiting for her. His blue eyes priced into her.

"You slept in," Akh said.

Ahura nodded slowly as she picked up a piece of fruit and sat down at the table. "Sorry. I was very tired and wanted to sleep in. Did father go to work already?"

Akh nodded. "Mother is out shopping as well. I would be at the palace right now but I wanted to make sure you where awake. I didn't want you to wake up and find everyone gone. I know how much you hate to be alone."

Ahura smiled as she ate her fruit.

"Thank you for thinking of me, but you don't have to worry about me. You could get in trouble with Mahad if you are late."

"He will understand if it is a family matter. Plus he isn't that harsh."

Akh's gaze soften a bit.

"Besides, my sister comes first before my training."

Ahura smiled happily and looked towards the window, her dream still on her mind.

_Why do I keep having these dreams? Why do I keep dreaming about that boy? Are the gods trying to tell me something?_

"You had that dream again, didn't you?"

Ahura gasped and turned to Akh, who was giving her a concerned look.

"W-what do you mean? I'm perfectly fine, honestly!"

Akh sighed heavily. "Ahura, I can see it on your face. Isn't this like the fifth time you had that same dream with you falling off a cliff? Have you told anyone else about these dreams other than me?"

Ahura looked away from her brother.

"No, not really. But they don't really bother me that much once I wake up. Besides, they will go away eventually, they're only dreams after all."

_I hope that's the case anyway._

Ahura then stood up. "You should probably go to the palace to start training. Until mother comes home, I need to prepare for our meeting tonight with the prince!"

She then walked back towards her bedroom before Akh had a chance to speak.

Akh looked like he wanted to talk about the dreams some more but he kept quiet. Ahura would just change the subject, as she didn't like people worrying about her.

"I'll see you when I get back, Ahura. Try to stay out of trouble," Akh called as he walked towards the door.

He was about to open it when Ahura ran into the kitchen.

"Wait, Akh! I need to ask you something important!"

She held two dresses in her arms.

"Should I wear my blue or black dress to the meeting?"

* * *

Akh and Ahura walked slowly and quietly out of town, heading towards the Nile. They walked in silence, as they both were deep in thought.

Ahura smoothed out her blue dress, obviously anxious. She wanted to look her best for Atem, slightly hoping to impress him a bit.

_Okay, I have to act calm and proper. That is what he is used to right? Properness and elegant manners...what do I do if I accidently push him into the Nile?_

"You okay, Ahura?"

Ahura blinked and turned to her brother.

"Oh...I was just thinking, that's all," she explained.

Akh smiled and laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, _nothing_."

He continued to laugh.

Ahura gave him a puzzled look but they continued their way.

Finally, they reached the spot on the Nile they were supposed to meet at, the area closest to the palace walls. Ahura could see two figures in the distance. One of them was Mana, who was waving at them. The other, a boy who looked a bit younger then Ahura, his intense violet eyes watching at them.

Ahura stopped walking.

That must be Atem!

She felt her face heat up.

_Wow...he's _way_ more good looking then I thought he would be... I can't mess this up now!_

"What's with his hair?" Akh questioned mostly to himself.

Mana smiled happily when Akh and Ahura reached them.

"Glad you guys could make it!" She turned to Atem. "Akh, Ahura, meet Atem, Prince of Egypt! Atem, meet Akh and his sister Ahura!"

She pushed Atem closer towards them.

"Hello," the prince greeted formally.

Akh bowed a bit. "It is an honor to meet you, my prince."

"Hi!" Ahura exclaimed. "I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

Atem smiled, making Ahura's heart race.

"Mana has told me much about you. Its nice to meet someone outside the palace."

Akh nodded. "I understand that. Even though the palace is a beautiful place I would hate to be there day in and day out, never leaving."

"It's not as bad as it seems," Atem replied sincerely. "I love living there and the people who work there. It just can be...stressful at times."

"I can see why. Do you like being a prince? Its seems like a lot of work and responsibility."

Atem was quiet for a moment.

"In a way, it is. Sure, I'm given all these great things and privileges, but I can never just think about myself. Every action I do, it would affect the kingdom, positively or negatively. Do you get what I am saying?"

"I think I do," Ahura said thoughtfully. "At home, Akh and I have to always think or our family. Our parents are the same way. What effects one, effects us all."

She smiled brightly.

"But, let's talk about something happier! Tell us about yourself, Atem. What do you like to do?"

"Well, I like to practice archery."

"Really? Cool!" Ahura exclaimed amazed. "I've always wanted to do archery myself. But I never was able to..."

"That's because mother and father won't allow it. And neither would I," Akh commented narrowing his eyes.

Ahura smiled and laughed uneasily.

Atem chuckled softly.

"But yeah," Mana said with a small laugh, "Atem and I battle train together a lot. He is quiet skilled, you know!"

Atem blushed a bit.

"I wouldn't say that..."

"Nonsense! You should prove it right now!"

Mana pulled out her wand from her belt and summoned a bow with a bag filled with arrows. She handed them to Atem.

"Go on, Atem! See if you can hit that tree in the distance!"

Atem blinked. "Uh...okay."

He put the container of arrows over his shoulder and positioned himself in front of his target. He pulled out an arrow and aimed his bow at the tree. After a long moment of careful observation, he fired. It flew across the river and hit the tree perfectly in the middle.

Atem smiled.

"Wow, that was really good!" Ahura commented. "You must have good eyesight to aim it that perfectly!"

"It isn't that hard to aim with a still target," Atem explained. "Just take your time and try to focus on one thing."

He handed the bow to Ahura. "Do you want to give it a try?"

Ahura nodded and took the bow eagerly. She grabbed an arrow and positioned herself like Atem had. She tried to aim for the trunk and fired. The arrow flew into the air, but ended up going as far as the other bank of the Nile, not even hitting the tree.

"Wow, Ahura, wow," Akh said shaking his head. "And that is why I won't let you do archery."

Ahura turned to him, her eyes rising in playful anger.

"Alright Mister Know-It-All, why don't you try it if your so talented!"

"Uh, no. I'm a wizard, not an archer."

"Come on!"

"No, Ahura."

"Please!"

"No."

"But I'll love you forever if you do it!"

"Until you want me to do something else for you."

"_Akh_!"

"'_Ahura_!'"

"I think she'll keep complaining until you do it, Akh," Atem commented amusement in his voice. "I think you should just do it anyway. It's okay if you're afraid of failing. We won't laugh."

"What! Me, afraid of failing! I say not! I just don't want to do it, that's all."

Ahura rolled their eyes.

"Is he always like this?" Atem asked Ahura.

"Only when he knows he will fail," shereplied with a smile. "When he was first learning magic, he was reluctant to show me the even the simplest of spells until he perfected them!"

Atem chuckled.

Mana then walked towards Akh, putting her face close to his.

"Please, Akh?" she asked him softly. "Would you do it for me?"

Akh's face turned completely red.

"I...uh...I..."

Mana kissed him on the cheek. Atem growled a bit in response and Akh froze while Mana giggled.

"Uh...okay, I'll do it!"

Akh grabbed the bow from Ahura's hand and Atem handed him an arrow. Taking a few minutes to aim, Akh released it and it landed a few feet in front of Ahura's arrow. But it still didn't hit the tree.

"Wow, Akh, wow," Ahura said intimating Akh's voice. "And that is why you are not an archer."

Akh glared at her, feeling completely embarrassed.

"You are the one to talk! Yours is farther from the tree then mine!"

Atem and Mana laughed at the two siblings' bickering.

Suddenly, the cry of horses could be heard in the distance.

Ahura, Akh, Mana, and Atem looked up to see a small group of men on horseback galloping along the other side of the Nile, carrying stolen goods with them.

"Thieves!" Akh cried.

"What should we do?" Ahura asked fearfully. "Should we go get help or something?"

"No, by the time we would get someone, they would have gotten away," Mana objected.

"Then there is only one thing we can do."

Atem took the bow and readied an arrow.

"We fight."

"What! But you shouldn't be fighting thieves!" Akh cried. "You could get hurt."

"It's okay, I have had battle training for things like this. And besides..."

Atem smirked as he fired the arrow.

"I've always wanted to stop a group of thieves."


	4. Chapter IV

A thief screamed in agony as Atem's arrow hit in right in the shoulder.

The other three thieves turned to Atem, Mana, Ahura, and Akh's direction. They each got out their swords and they then found a shallow place in the Nile and began to cross. Atem continued to fire more arrows at the three charging thieves while Mana and Akh used their wands to perform spells. Ahura stood in the back, unable to help. She looked around her, searching for anything that could be considered a weapon.

"Ahura, take this!"

Mana used her magic to create another bow and arrow set and Ahura grabbed it.

"Take them and get someplace safe with Atem! Fight from a distance while Akh and I distract them!"

Mana fired a fire ball at a thief, making his clothes catch on fire.

Ahura nodded and turned to Atem.

"Atem, we need to get further away from here!" she said.

"No, I won't run away!" Atem exclaimed firing more arrows. "I won't run while my friends stay and fight! I'm not a coward!"

"But Mana said-"

No matter how much Ahura plead, Atem wouldn't listen to her. He kept firing arrows, a lot of them missing or doing minor damage. Ahura tried to drag Atem away, but he would not budge. Ahura was starting to panic, not sure if she should help fight or try to get Atem away from the battle. The thieves where coming closer, their horses not losing speed. Without any other option, she started to fire arrows at random.

The thieves finally came close enough to attack.

Two of the thieves turned to Akh and Mana, corning them. The last thief went straight at Atem. Atem backed away slowly, not willing to give up his ground. He fired an arrow and it hit the horse in the leg. The horse cried in pain and threw the thief off of him. The horse limped away in pain and the thief slowly got up. He picked up his sword and was ready to stab Atem.

_No, Atem!_

Without thinking, Ahura dropped her bow charged into the thief. Making him lose balance, the thief and Ahura fell into the Nile. Ahura sat on top of him, trying to keep a firm grip on his neck as the thief gasped for air. Suddenly, he was able to get his hands around Ahura waist. He pushed her off of him and held her under water. His huge hand gripped tightly around Ahura's neck, choking her. He glared down at her, his green eyes filled with blood lust. Ahura struggled and kicked but she was nowhere strong enough to get him off of her. Her vision began to blur as she lost oxygen.

Just when she lost all hope, someone stabbed the thief in the back. The thief lost his grip on Ahura and she was able to sit up. She gasped for air, coughing and throwing up water. Her eyes gazed towards Mana and Akh, who were fighting the last thief two to one. The other one was riding away, back to where his fallen comrade was.

Ahura put her head on her knees, too tired and light headed to fight anymore. Suddenly, she heard splashing as the thief that had almost drowned her was swimming away, blood soaking the back of his shirt. Ahura raised her head up a little and saw Atem approaching her, his clothes a bit bloody.

"Are you okay, Ahura?"

Ahura nodded slowly. "...Yes...I'm just a little...light headed... Are you alright, Atem?"

"I'm fine. Can you stand up?"

"But you're covered in blood..."

"That's mostly from the thief," Atem quickly explained. "He dropped a knife and when he was trying to kill you, I picked it up."

He grabbed Ahura's hand and tried to pull her up. Ahura let him, but her legs wobbled as she tried to stand. She then lost balanced and fell back into the river, dragging Atem with her. Ahura gasped, her headache increasing.

"Oh my Ra, I'm _so_ sorry! Oh Ra..."

Atem sat up, his body completely soaked with water.

_Oh crap!_

"_Ahura_!"

Akh ran towards Ahura side, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Ahura, can you hear me? What happened?" he cried fear rising in his voice.

Ahura groaned.

"...Forget about me...Atem..."

Her headache becoming too much for her to bare as she lost consciousness. Akh held her close to him and turned to Atem.

"What happened?"

"While we were fighting, one of the thieves tried to drown Ahura. I was able to get him off of her just in time."

Atem kept his eyes on Ahura.

"She saved me from being stabbed by the thief. If she didn't charged into him...I would have been badly injured, maybe even killed."

"Is everyone alright?" Mana asked approached the group.

She looked at Ahura and gasped. "Is Ahura okay? What happened to her?"

Atem quickly explained the situation while Akh got Ahura out of the river. Once she was on dry land, Mana took out her wand and a faint white glow appeared on the end. She then aimed it at Ahura.

"This may not be much, but this weak healing spell should help her heal a little faster."

She turned to Akh.

"You better take her home and make sure she gets plenty of rest. Make sure she stays in bed for most of the day tomorrow."

Akh nodded and picked Ahura up. "I'll make sure she does. Thank you, Mana."

Mana blushed and smiled.

"Also, if Ahura is up to it," Atem said. "Could I see her tomorrow night and thank her? I want to tell her in person."

Akh gave a reluctant look. "We will see. Goodbye Atem, Mana."

Akh turned and slowly walked back to his house.

Once he was out of earshot, Mana turned to Atem and asked, "You okay, Atem?"

Atem nodded. "I'm more concerned about Ahura though. She seemed to have taken a hard hit."

"It does look like that."

Mana's face lightened up.

"But she is strong and she will heal quickly. You fought well yourself, Atem. You took on that thief very bravely."

Atem smiled, blushing a bit at Mana's complement.

"I guess...though I do have a request, Mana. I want to see Ahura alone tomorrow."

"Sure, but why?" Mana asked puzzlement in her voice.

Atem avoided her gaze.

"I noticed that Ahura had this nervous look in her eyes, almost fearful. Even though she hid it well with her cheerfulness, I could still see it. You where right, she does seem to need a friend. Though I can't see who wouldn't want to be her friend, since she is so nice. I want to spend some one on one time with her so that I can make her more comfortable with me. Do you understand what I mean?"

Mana stared at Atem for a moment. She then gave a nodded.

"I see. I think it is a good idea. Akh may not like it, but I'll try to convince him."

She held out her wand.

"Come on," Mana said. "We need to get you back to the palace before someone catches you with those bloody clothes."

* * *

"Stop, thief! Come back here you no good son of a bitch!"

Bakura ran with all his might out of the small town, carrying a huge bag of stolen gold on his back. He kept glancing back at the old man yelling behind him, desperate to get his treasures back. Bakura smirked, as it always amused him when people thought shouting at him would make him bring their things back.

Turning his attention to what was in front of him; Bakura saw a bunch of guards trying to corner him. He stopped himself, gazing at each guard in the eyes.

He smiled.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Bakura commented mockery in his voice.

One of the guards narrowed his eyes. "Stop where you are, thief and we won't have to kill you!"

He raised his spear.

"Surrender, now!"

Bakura laughed. "Do you honestly think I will surrender just because you asked? Do you have _any_ idea who I am?"

He pulled out a small dagger.

"I am Bakura, the King of Thieves!"

The guards' eyes widened.

"Kill him!"

The guards charged at Bakura but he swiftly moved out of the way. Like a dance, Bakura dogged in between the spears and swords, not even having to use his own dagger. Once he was out of most of their range, Bakura jumped onto a nearby horse and galloped away. He made the horse run as fast as it could, pushing it more and more.

_Faster, faster!_

He then reached the edge of town.

"Stop him! Someone block his path!"

Some of the villagers threw some crates to block his path.

Bakura laughed.

_Can these villagers get any more amusing?_

Bakura made the horse jump over the crates and he ran into the night. After galloping for a few miles, he turned to see if he was being followed.

And no one was there, big shock.

It always amazed Bakura how people would freak out when their treasures were stolen, yet do little about it. It was like they were _begging_ to be robbed. It also irritated him that people were that careless with these things. It was like they didn't care if their treasures and friends were suddenly gone from their lives forever.

_Until they experience it for themselves._

Coming back to the present, Bakura then made his way to where his original horse was. He was behind a large rock, completely hidden from view. Grabbing the horse's reins, Bakura guided it back to his home.

After Kul Elna was destroyed, one of the few things that Bakura did was make another safe haven for thieves. He didn't know why he bothered to make it, as it reminded him of Kul Elna all the time. But, it seemed like the right thing to do. He may be cold, but not completely heartless.

After riding for a few miles past the Nile, Bakura finally arrived at a small camp. There, families of thieves gathered around, enjoying life without worry. Bakura avoided the gazes some of the residents gave him. Some of them considered him a hero, others a gateway to protection. Either way, they all had one thing in common. They respected him.

Bakura came to the stable he built for his fellow thieves to use and got off his horse. Making sure the two horses were settled in, he grabbed his stash and made his way to his house, which was a bit isolated from the rest of the settlement. It wasn't much, as it was just a bunch of small rooms he made underground, but it was a place to sleep and rest.

But when Bakura arrived at his front door, a thief was waiting for him.

It was the same thief that attack Atem and Ahura, the back of his shirt still covered in fresh blood.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Akhekh, what are you doing here?"

Akhekh looked up at Bakura, his green eyes filled with pain.

"Hello King Bakura, sir," the thief said formally. "I just wanted to report something."

"Report what? Was there an attack?"

"Yes and no," Akhekh explained slyly. "You see, me and few of my boys were bringing home some goods we stole from a tomb, just like I promised you we would. But on the way back…we had some _difficulties_."

"Like what? Speak up!"

Akhekh nodded as if he was purposely trying to drag out the story. Bakura narrowed his eyes. He didn't like Akhekh at all; he was a very tiresome person to work with. But, he got the job done and was very loyal, surprisingly.

"Well, someone shot one of my men in the in the shoulder. My men and I attacked them and who we found with them may…interest you."

Akhekh paused for a long moment.

"The man who shot my fellow thief was the Prince of Egypt himself, Atem."

Bakura's eyes widened.

"_What_, the prince? _Why_ was _he_ outside the palace?"

"I don't know, but I thought you would like to know that, Bakura. After all, you have a great hatred for the Pharaoh as the rumors go."

Bakura turned away. "Your right, I do. Thank you, Akhekh for telling me this."

Bakura smiled slightly.

Finally, a chance to have his revenge! He had waited for so long for a moment like this to come, and now it has arrived.

_Let's see how the Pharaoh likes having the person that means the most to him taken away just over night!_

"Do you remember where you saw the prince?" Bakura suddenly asked.

"Sure do," Akhekh answered. "But if you want me to capture him, it will cost you…"

"I'm already giving you a place to stay, Akhekh. I don't think you're in a position to be asking for money."

Bakura pushed Akhekh out of his way and took out a key out his pocket. As he unlocked the door, he said, "If you and your men are up to it, I want you to capture Atem, _alive_, and bring him to me."

Akhekh blinked.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then bring me someone important to the prince, someone I can use against him. If you do this for me, I will give you a most generous reward."

Bakura went inside and a few minutes came back carrying medical supplies.

"Your first reward, free medical equipment. You look like you could use it."

Akhekh smiled gleefully and took the supplies without second thought.

"Thank you, my king! I will do what I can."

He then walked, almost running back to the camp.

Bakura sighed and closed the door.

_I'm so close to getting my revenge. The time to avenge Kul Elna is almost here._

He clutched his fists.

_Makara, I will not fail you now!_


	5. Chapter V

Ahura moved and mumbled in her sleep, as if she was reliving a memory. Akh watched his sister carefully, not taking his eyes off of her for a second.

When he first brought Ahura home, he had set her on her bed and made sure his parents didn't see her. They questioned the next morning why Ahura wasn't up and Akh told them that he would make sure everything was alright with her. They gave him questioning looks, but his father went to work and his mother went to the market place, saying she would be back in an hour.

Hopefully, by the time she came back Ahura would be awake.

Akh sighed heavily as Ahura moved her head side to side. He wondered what happened to those thieves. Were they off robbing another tomb or were they running from the law? Akh's fists tightened around his wand. If only he had been more powerful with his magic! If only he was as powerful as Mahad, he could have killed those pathetic thieves!

To get rid of all of the thieves in the world, that would be a noble cause.

_Perhaps the world would be a better place without them. Maybe we could all live in peace._

Just then, Akh heard a knock at the front door. Taking a quick glance at his sister, he quickly walked to the door and opened it. Mana stood there, smiling brightly.

"Hello, Akh!" she said cheerfully. "I wanted to see how Ahura was doing before Mahad began his lesson today. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all," Akh replied opening the door wider for his friend. "Ahura is in her bedroom asleep."

"Has she moved at all since last night?" Mana asked.

Akh shook his head as he closed the door.

"Not at all. I had to keep an eye on her all night though. At some points, it looked like she wasn't even breathing. But since early this morning, she started to move a bit in her sleep. I don't know what healing spell you preformed, but I think it was the only thing that kept her alive."

Mana nodded thoughtfully as she peaked into Ahura's room. She then turned to Akh.

"I'm glad she is alright. Atem and I have been so worried about her."

Mana paused for a bit.

"Akh, there was something I wanted to talk to you about as well. Remember when Atem asked if he could see Ahura tonight? Well...there is more to that request..."

Akh raised an eyebrow.

"...Atem said that he would like to meet Ahura alone, just the two of them."

Akh blinked, completely shocked.

"In her condition? Absolutely not! I won't allow her to leave the house in the middle of the night and go outside the city, just to meet the prince! What if the thieves come back? Those damn thieves are always so vengeful! I'll bet they will come back but with more weapons and men this time around!"

"Akh, calm down!" Mana said trying to lower his voice. "It's very unlikely that they will come back. Plus Atem can take care of himself and he won't let anything bad happen to Ahura."

Mana stared into Akh's eyes.

"That's not all your worried about, is it? What's bothering you?"

Akh turned away from Mana and sighed heavily. "It's...just that Ahura-"

"Ahura what?"

Akh and Mana quickly turned to Ahura, who was just waking up. She yawned and got out of the bed.

"What's going on?" Ahura asked. "Why are you guys talking about me?"

Akh stiffened, not quite sure how to explain.

"I came by to see how you were doing," Mana said breaking the silence. "How are you feeling?"

Ahura rubbed her head. "My head still hurts a little, but I'll be okay. So...how is Atem? Is he alright?"

"He's fine. He got a couple of scratches from the fight, but they will heal quickly. Also, Atem would like me to ask you something."

Ahura's eyes widened.

"Atem would like to know if you would like to meet him again tonight. Of course that would depend on how well you feel and if your brother will allow it."

Ahura gasped excitement in her gaze.

"Wait...just _me and Atem_? You guys aren't coming along?"

"He wanted to thank you in person for helping him in last night's battle," Mana explained.

Ahura smile widened and she ran immediately towards her dresser. She pulled out one of the drawers and started to look through her clothes.

Akh sighed heavily. In the back of his mind, he knew something bad was going to happen if he let Ahura go tonight. He didn't know what, but he knew it had something to do with the thieves.

It felt like the gods were warning him.

Ahura looked up at Akh.

"Akh...you don't want me to go, do you?"

Akh stiffened. Ahura smiled at him slightly.

"If you don't want me to go, Akh, I won't. I don't want to go if it makes you upset."

Akh blinked. He could feel time stop as he tried to come up with a reply. He didn't want to take the chance of Ahura getting hurt but at the same time, he didn't want to see her disappointed about not meeting Atem. He sighed heavily.

_I'm going to regret no matter which decision I make._

"...If you're well enough to go see Atem, then go," he finally said. "However, I don't want you out too long."

Ahura paused for a moment, surprised at her brother's words. But then, she slowly nodded.

"Thank you, Akh. I promise not to let you down."

She continued to look through her clothing, excitement and anxiety glowing on her face. While she did that, Akh and Mana left the room.

When Ahura was out of ear shot, Mana smiled and said, "I know it is hard for you, but I think you made the right choice. I think this is the best for Ahura, as it is for Atem."

Akh nodded slowly.

_I just hope nothing bad happens tonight._

* * *

Ahura looked at herself in the mirror, making the final touches to her look before she set out to meet Atem. She stared at herself, scared out of her mind what was going to happen. From the way Mana talked, it seemed like Atem just wanted to hang out.

Alone, just the two of them. Almost like a date.

Ahura was afraid she would mess this up, just like any other friendship she tried to make. But, worrying about it won't make things any better.

Ahura took in a deep breath and walked out of the room. Making sure the cost was clear, Ahura sneaked over towards Akh's room. She opened the door slowly, seeing if her brother was awake.

To her surprise, he was laying on his bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling. Ahura opened the door. Akh noticed her and gave her a puzzled look.

"Ahura, shouldn't you be leaving right now? Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, no," Ahura said looking at the ground. "I just wanted to make sure...you were still okay about this. You looked really pissed about the whole thing with Mana..."

"Oh...you mean you heard the argument?"

"Kind of...I woke to your yelling..."

Akh stared at her. His eyes softened a bit as he said, "Ahura, you may think I'm overprotective of you, but I hope you understand that all I want is what is best for you."

"I don't think you're overprotective," Ahura interrupted. "If our roles were switched, I would have reacted the same way. I understand what you are feeling."

_No, you don't._

"Ahura...I just..." He stopped himself.

Akh then got up from his bed and gave his sister a big huge.

"...Just be careful. And if anything bad happens, come home strait away, okay?"

Ahura smiled her eyes becoming watery.

"Okay."

She then left her brother's arms and walked quietly out of the house.

* * *

Atem sat beside the Nile, feeling the cool evening breeze move past him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. So at peace and not having a single care in the world. Even when he was a kid, he always had a bunch of responsibility to deal with. It was nice to get out of the palace.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Atem saw Ahura running towards him. Ahura came up to him, panting heavily.

"S-sorry if I'm late. I had to make sure I wasn't caught..."

Atem smiled. "It's alright, I'm in no hurry."

Ahura sat next to Atem. Even though he was only wearing a plain white robe, he looked as handsome as ever. Ahura turned away for a second, hoping Atem wouldn't notice her blushing.

They then looked at the sky, staring at the stars that lit up the sky. Ahura closed her eyes.

_Strange...it feels like I've had this moment before..._

Wanting to end the silence, Ahura turned to Atem and asked, "So...how did get your hair like that."

"Well, it took a lot of time and determination," Atem answered a bit of humor in his voice. "What I wanted to do was when I become pharaoh; I want a physical trait that would make me stand out from all the others. I had my two hair colors, black and blonde, but so did my father when he was young. So, I got a bowl of water and this...slimy stuff that I found in the palace's supply of herbs. I mixed it together and let it set out for a few hours. I then put the stuff into my hair and made it all spiky. I was even able to separate my blonde hair from my black hair!"

"Wait...so you just got some random slime, mixed it together with water, and put it in your hair?" Ahura questioned shocked.

Atem nodded.

"Yep! I call my creation, Hair Gel!"

"'Hair Gel?' What is that suppose to mean?"

"I...really have no idea, but it sounded like a good name at the time."

Ahura giggled and Atem smiled.

"Anyway, I wasn't fully satisfied with the style, so I grabbed some red berries and used its juice to dye the ends of my hair red."

Atem then stood up and got into a dramatic, heroic pose.

"And now, I have the best hair then any pharaoh will ever have!"

"More like the most ridiculous..."

Atem glared down at Ahura, who just giggled in response.

"At least I have an original hairstyle! I mean, look at you! A single black braid, really? How generic can you get?"

Ahura laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes.

Atem smiled and chuckled himself. He then sat back down, his eyes turning serious.

"But seriously, Ahura, I wanted to bring you out here because I wanted to thank you for last night. I know you took a hard hit for me and I really appreciate that."

Ahura blushed wildly. "Oh...I...I didn't do that much!"

"But you did," Atem continued. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't distract the thief."

He looked into Ahura's eyes.

"You're a good friend, Ahura. I'm glad Mana had us meet."

Ahura stared at Atem, thinking she was going to faint at any possible second.

"Anyway," Atem said changing the subject. "You've never told me much about yourself."

"Well...there isn't much to tell," Ahura replied. "I like to make other people happy and to play games."

"Really, what type of games?"

"Well, I come up with something depending what's available."

She glanced around the area and picked up a pebble.

"This is one of my favorite games that my brother and I play all the time. With the pebbles here, we through them across the river and see how far they will go and how big of a splash they will make. The person who throws their pebbles the farthest and makes the biggest splash wins!"

She handed Atem the pebble and got herself another one. Ahura put all of her strength into her arm and threw the pebble. It landed in the middle of the river, causing a big splash. She smiled proudly and turned to Atem.

"Now it's your turn!"

Atem's eyes glowed competitively and threw the pebble as hard as it could. It landed a little back then Ahura's but caused a splash so big it was like an explosion.

"Wow," Ahura said. "I guess that makes us even."

"Not if we play again."

Atem threw another pebble and it flew twice as far as the first. He smirked.

"How about that?"

Ahura narrowed her eyes playfully. "Oh we'll see about that!"

She found another pebble and got herself into a dramatic pose.

But before she could throw it, she felt someone grab her from behind. Ahura tried to scream but someone put their hand over her mouth. She turned to Atem, who was being cornered between two thieves, both unarmed. Ahura turned her eyes to the man who held her.

It was the same thief that tried to drown her, Akhekh.

Akhekh smiled wickedly at Ahura, his green eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Looks like we meet again, girl," Akhekh said softly. "I guess it's fate that I kill you."

Ahura grunted and kicked Akhekh in the stomach. He flinched and let go of her. Ahura moved passed him and ran towards Atem. He was battling two other thieves, trying his best to hold them back. Doing the only thing Ahura could do, she jumped on top of one thieves. She put her hands on his neck and tried to choke him. The thief stopped all movement and desperately tried to loosen Ahura's grip. But nothing he did would work, it made it even worse. His eyes then rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground, out cold.

Ahura let go and saw that Atem knocked out the other thief. Akhekh stared at them, anger flowing in his eyes.

"You'll pay for that!"

He took out his dagger.

"I don't care if the Thief King wants you alive, prince! You and your servant are _mine_! Don't you think I didn't forget what you did to me last night!"

Akhekh turned around slightly and pulled down his shirt, reveling a large bandage covering his back.

"I will make you pay for _that_!"

Akhekh then charged at them.

Both Atem and Ahura dogged out of the way. Atem swayed towards Akhekh and punched him in the face. Akhekh flinched back but he recovered quickly. He then stabbed Atem in the right arm. Atem took a step back, but he waited for Akhekh to make the next move. The thief went in for another stab but Atem was able to doge it and he punched him again. Akhekh growled kicked Atem's legs, making him fall to the ground. Atem tried to get back up but Akhekh put his foot on top of the prince's chest. Akhekh grinned.

"Any last words, your _highness_?"

Atem glared at him. Akhekh prepared his hand for the killing blow when someone took his armed and restrained him. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Ahura. She narrowed her eyes.

"If you want to hurt Atem, you'll have to go through me!"

Akhekh smiled wildly. "If you want to die first, my dear, then be my guest."

He then used his free hand and grabbed the collar of Ahura's dress. He pulled her closer to him and then spit in her face. Ahura screamed loudly and tried to get the saliva off her face. She let go off Akhekh's arm and he aimed his dagger at Ahura's throat.

"_Ahura, Atem_!"

Akhekh turned quickly to see Akh standing in the distance, his wand in his hands. Akhekh's eyes widened.

_Shit, not a wizard! He'll ruin _everything_!_

Akh aimed his wand at Akhekh and chanted a spell. A huge fireball came out of his wand and sent Akhekh and Ahura flying. They flew a good distance, hitting the ground hard.

Ahura cried in pain. Akhekh quickly got up and saw Akh charging at him.

With no time to grab the prince, Akhekh picked up Ahura and ran for his life. Ahura tried to fight back but she was cradled in a position that she couldn't move.

"Ahura!" Akh cried as he threw more fireballs.

But Akhekh was swift, like a swaying snake, on his feet and was able to doge every blast of fire. Soon, they were close to where Akhekh hid his horse. Akhekh climbed onto the horse with Ahura in his arms. Holding Ahura so tightly that she couldn't breathe he rode away into the night. Ahura saw Akh chasing them, fading further and further away with every second.

"_Akh_!" she screamed unable to do a thing.

But it was all in vain as Akh vanished completely into the night.

"Akh, help me!"

"Too bad, girl," Akhekh said. "Looks like your fate is in the hands of the King of Thieves, Bakura."

Ahura's eyes widened.

_No!_

She knew if she was going to see Bakura, then she was already dead. Akhekh chuckled malevolently.

"I see you know what that means. Time to prepare for a fate worse than death!"

Ahura closed her eyes, scared for what was going to happen next.


	6. Chapter VI

Bakura watched the battle between Akhekh's gang and Atem on the other side of the Nile. He studied every movement carefully what Akhekh and his men made. And of course, it was done unprofessionally.

Akhekh's first mistake was that they got off their horses. True they did hide it well, but the mission would have been quick and easy if they had just stayed on them.

The next mistake was that they underestimated the servant girl. Though she looked weak from a distance, it wouldn't pass Bakura that she could defend herself a tiny bit. He had to admit, he was impressed how she took out that thief, even if it made his blood boil.

But what made Bakura even angrier was when Akhekh took out his dagger. He knew he would try to kill him.

_I should have known that would happen. I guess if I want anything done right, I need to do it myself._

At least he couldn't complain that one thing _did_ go right.

Though Akhekh didn't kidnap Atem, at least the servant girl was captured. She could be useful by telling them information about the palace, even learn a couple of weaknesses.

_And even have the prince begging us for her safe return. He must clearly care about her to leave the palace walls with her to be alone. _

When he saw Akhekh run off on his horse, Bakura rode his horse toward the meeting point he told Akhekh to meet at. After riding for a bit, he came across a large rock formation. Bakura jumped off his horse and climbed to the top of the rock,sitting down and gazing down at the horizon.

Akhekh should be here any minute.

As he waited, Bakura wondered what he was going to do with the servant girl. How was he going to hold her prisoner, how will he get her to talk? Intimidation or persuasion? Either way would work, as Bakura was a master of both_. _It would depend on how well she cooperates. Hopefully, things will go smoothly.

Finally, Bakura could make out Akhekh's figure and he smiled.

_And now to 'reward' Akhekh for his efforts._

Akhekh galloped towards Bakura, Ahura hidden from view in his arms. He stopped his horse in front of Bakura, smiling wildly.

"I've got the job done," Akhekh reported. "I may have not gotten the prince, but I did get his servant slut."

Bakura nodded.

"I saw the whole thing. I'm impressed that you didn't kill them with that dagger, Akhekh."

Akhekh's eyes widened. Bakura smirked at his fear and jumped off the rock and he approached him.

"Now, give her to me."

"Uh, not quite yet."

Akhekh lowered his hand.

"Pay me first, _then_ I give you her. If not…well, I can come up with _my own_ uses for her..."

Bakura narrowed his eyes, a deadly gleam coming from them.

"Don't test my patience with me, Akhekh. I've been tolerable with you as it is. You're lucky that I'm even keeping you alive and allow you to enter my camp after a stunt like this."

Bakura took out two gold coins out his pocket.

"I'm only giving you this because you got the servant girl. Next job I give you, try to do it _exactly_ as I want it done."

He put them in Akhekh's hand. Akhekh smiled and nodded.

"Well, a deals a deal. Here's your new bitch, Thief King!"

He then pushed Ahura and she fell face first into the sand. Ahura coughed and sat up. Akhekh laughed and he rode off towards the camp.

Bakura glared at him and then turned to Ahura.

Ahura then looked up at Bakura, her ocean-blue eyes tearing up with fear. Bakura's eyes widened his face turning completely pale.

_Oh my Ra! It can't be…_

"Please don't hurt me," Ahura said in a low voice. "I'll do whatever you want. Just please don't hurt me or go back and hurt Atem, Thief King."

Bakura stared at Ahura. He was paralyzed to do anything. There, right in front of him, Makara stood. _Alive_. Mixed emotions went thought Bakura's mind.

Anger, relief, sadness, happiness.

_Where had she been this whole time? _Bakura asked himself. _Why didn't she try to contact me earlier? Why was she working _for the man who destroyed our home_? _

Ahura blinked. "…Are you alright? Your face looks pale."

Bakura shook his head and looked into his long lost friend's eyes. He could see the fear in them, a fear that was never there before.

_Dose she not recognize me? _Why_ does she not recognize me?_

Finally getting a hold of his emotions, he offered to help her stand up. Ahura flinched as his hand approached her. Bakura felt a little hurt by her action.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you," he said. "I'm just offering to help you."

Ahura blinked.

_Why is he being so nice to me? Isn't the King of Thieves supposed to be a monster?_

She then took his hand and Bakura helped her stand. He then took a piece of cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around Ahura's eyes. Ahura stiffened but she didn't try to resist. She knew she was powerless against him; he could kill her in a split second if he wanted to.

"W-what are you doing?" Ahura asked stuttering.

"I can't have the chance of you escaping," Bakura answered emotionless. "If you somehow escape my home, you wouldn't be able to find your way back now that you are blindfolded."

Ahura said nothing in reply but let Bakura finished blinding her.

There was nothing else she could do.

When the cloth was tight enough against her head, Bakura took Ahura's shaking hand and led her to his horse.

"I'm putting you on my horse now."

Ahura nodded to the Thief King's warning and climbed onto the back of the horse. Bakura took a seat in front of her.

"Find something to hold on to. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

Ahura nodded and put her arms around Bakura's waist. When he knew she was secured, Bakura rode his horse towards his home. As the horse galloped, Bakura could feel Ahura tense up behind him. He remembered the way she kept looking at him, with those fearful eyes. Makara was never liked this. There could be only one explanation for her actions, but Bakura hoped it wasn't true.

Galloping outside the camp, making sure no one could see them, they arrived at his house. Bakura stopped his horse beside his front door and jumped off. He helped Ahura and guided her to the front door.

"Where are we?" Ahura asked.

"At my home," Bakura answered unlocking the door. "Don't worry. Once we're inside I'll take the blindfold off."

The door opened and Bakura led Ahura inside. He guided her to a small living room which was full of expensive, stolen furniture. Setting her down in a chair, Bakura lit some candles so that they could see. He then took off the blindfold off of Ahura. Ahura blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the light.

She stared at Bakura. Now that she could see him better with a bit more light, she could make out his face perfectly.

What amazed her was that he looked _exactly_ like the boy from her dream! The only difference was that he was much older and had a huge scar under his left eye.

_I wonder how he got that scar. He must have been in a lot of fights._

Bakura and Ahura stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak. After a long silence, Bakura stood up and asked, "You are servant girl for the pharaoh, are you not?"

Ahura looked down at the ground.

"No I am not. I live in Memphis, but I've never been inside the palace."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Then why where you with the prince?"

Ahura was silent for a long moment.

"...He is my friend. We met last night before we fought your gang thieves."

Bakura was quiet for a long moment.

"What is your name, how long have you lived in Memphis?"

"My name is Ahura. I've lived in Memphis ever since I was seven, I think. To tell you the truth, I don't remember anything past the age of seven. I guess I have a bad memory or something."

Bakura stared at Ahura.

There was no doubt about it, this _was_ Makara.

And she lost all memory of Kul Elna, and of him.

Ahura gave Bakura an uncomfortable look.

"Um...what do you plan to do with me, Thief King? I...could make you deal for my freedom."

"That won't be necessary," Bakura replied coldly. "You will be staying here for awhile, until I've gotten what I want."

"...How long will that be?"

Bakura didn't answer.

"You must be tired," he said changing the subject. "I'll show you to your room and we will talk more tomorrow."

Bakura traveled towards the end of the living room and Ahura followed. They walked though a narrowed hallway. Ahura looked around, now realizing they where underground.

"Wow, is this some kind of cave?" she asked.

"No, I built it myself."

"You built _this_? By Ra, that must have been hard! How long did it take you to make it?"

"Years," Bakura answered. "I've been building it since I was seven, after the loss of my home."

Ahura gasped softly. "You lost your home? How did that happen?"

Bakura was silent for a long moment until he finally said, "I'll explain to you tomorrow if you wish. I don't want to talk about it now."

"Oh...I'm so sorry for you."

_Don't be._

Finally, at the end of the hallway and facing the room on the left, Bakura opened the door.

"Here is your room. It's small, but I'm afraid it's the best I've got."

Ahura nodded and walked into the small bedroom.

"...I guess I'll get some sleep then," Ahura said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bakura. That's your name, right?"

Bakura shook his head.

"No, it's not. It's a name I've been going by for many years. I would actually prefer it if you called me..."

The words got caught in his throat as he said the name he had longed tried to forget.

"...Remu."

Ahura blinked, a bit confused with his request.

"Okay, if you want. Goodnight, Remu."

She closed the door.

Bakura sighed heavily.

"Goodnight...Makara."

Small tears ran down his face as he could no longer hide his emotions.


	7. Chapter VII

"_Ahura_!" Akh shouted as he saw Ahura disappear into the night.

He fell onto his knees, powerless to save his sister. Tears ran down his eyes, his hands clutching his wand tightly.

_No, no, no, no!_

Atem slowly approached Akh, limping a bit.

"Akh...I'm so sorry. I should have fought harder. I..."

Akh looked up at Atem, grief glowing in his eyes.

Suddenly, Akh got up and punched Atem straight in the face. Atem fell back, putting his hand next to where Akh punched him. He stared at him, too shocked and confused to say anything. Akh glared at him, breathing heavily.

"It's all your fault!" he cried at the top of his lungs. "If you didn't made Ahura come out here, she would still be with us! What were you thinking, coming here the night after we where attack? Didn't you think The thieves would come back? _What were you thinking_?"

Atem stared at Akh, paralyzed from his words.

Getting a hold of himself, Atem looked into Akh's eyes and said, "There is no point in blaming me. What's done is done. But if you want to help get your sister back, I suggest you follow me."

Akh gave a puzzled look as Atem walked towards the palace wall. Not knowing what the prince was up to, Akh followed. Once he caught up to the prince, Atem opened a secret underground passageway near the palace wall.

"This is one of the many secret escape routes to and from the palace," Atem explained. "This one leads into my bedroom and the Servant Quarters."

"Servant Quarters?'"

"That is where Mana sleeps. If we are going to save Ahura, we need her help."

"Just what exactly are we doing, Atem?" Akh questioned confused.

"I'm close friends with one of the Sacred Guardians, Mahad," Atem explained, as they both stepped inside the tunnel. "He may help us but he will need some convincing. Mana can help with that."

Akh nodded.

Mahad... The thought never crossed that his teacher could help them. Maybe there was hope after all.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? We need to hurry!"

Atem nodded and he lead the way through the dark tunnel. After walking a good amount of time, a door appeared on the left side of the tunnel. Atem signaled Akh to stop walking and he approached the door. He then opened it slowly to see a bunch of servants sound asleep. Among them was Mana, whose bed was right next to the secret door that came out of the wall. Atem slowly stepped out of the door and approached Mana, who was fast asleep.

"Mana, wake up," Atem whispered in her ear.

Mana groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened, looking like she was about to shout. But Atem put his hand over her mouth and signaled her into the secret passageway. Mana stared at him for a couple of seconds, but eventually nodded and followed Atem into the passageway. Mana closed the door behind her. She gasped when she saw Akh.

"Akh, what are you doing here?" Mana questioned shocked.

Akh avoided her gaze.

"Its Ahura. She's…she's…"

"Been captured by thieves," Atem said. "We are going to see Mahad to see if he can send some men to go after her. He may need some convincing, which is why we woke you up."

Mana nodded solemnly. "I understand. I'll do what I can."

Atem smiled slightly.

He then led the way through the tunnel with Akh and Mana close behind him. Mana took Akh's hand.

"It will be alright," she said gently. "We will get Ahura back, I promise."

Akh tensed up but held Mana's hand tightly in his. It was the only comfort he could find.

They then reached the end of the tunnel where Atem opened the door to his bedroom.

Once Mana and Akh were in, Atem turned to them and said, "Mahad's room is just down this hallway. There will be a lot of guards in the area so we need to be as quiet and quick as possible. Follow my lead."

Atem then walked to the other end of the room and opened the door. Making sure that the close was clear, he signaled Mana and Akh to follow him. They slowly moved through the hallway, Atem in the lead making sure no guard was in sight. His heart pounded in his chest at the thought of them getting captured.

After agonizing moments of sneaking around, they reached Mahad's room.

Atem knocked on his door quietly. After waiting for a few minutes, Mahad opened the door, looking half asleep. He blinked a couple of times, his eyes widening once he realized who he was looking at.

"Atem, Mana, _Akh_?" Mahad exclaimed shocked. "What are you doing here? How is it-"

"Mahad, we need your help," Atem said cutting him off. "We'll explain everything inside."

Mahad still had a puzzled look but he did as Atem asked. Once all three of them were inside his room, Mahad locked the door and said, "First off, how in Ra's name did you get in here, Akh?"

"I...well..."

Akh struggled to get the right words.

"Atem showed me some secret passageway that led into the palace."

Mahad narrowed his eyes at Atem.

"And what where you doing _outside_ of the palace and at this hour?"

"Its...my fault, master."

Mana gently pushed Akh and Atem back so she could face her teacher. She took in a deep breath.

"I've...noticed Atem was being a little depressed lately with all the stress of becoming pharaoh and I thought him meeting someone outside the palace would be good for him. So last night, I led Atem out and we met up with Akh and his little sister, Ahura. Last night went pretty well until we were attacked by some thieves."

"'_Thieves_?' And you fought them _alone_?"

"It's alright, though!" Mana quickly explained, trying to make sure Mahad didn't take it the wrong way. "None of us got severely hurt or anything!"

Mahad sighed heavily.

"Please continue."

"Okay. Well, during the fight, Ahura saved Atem from getting injured. Atem wanted to thank her in person for what she did last night. And if I understand everything correctly..."

Mana turned to Akh and Atem for support.

"We were attacked by the same thieves again," Atem finally said, his voice filled with emotion. "Ahura and I fought them on our own and did a good job until...until one of them drew a dagger. He cornered me and Ahura did her best to stop him. We would have been killed if Akh didn't show up."

Atem gave Akh a grateful look and then turned his gaze back to Mahad.

"The thief escaped and he kidnapped Ahura with him. We were hoping if you could send some men after her. Please, Mahad. She doesn't deserve to be captured and tortured by criminals."

_Especially because of me._

Mahad studied Atem, deep in thought.

After a long moment of silence, Akh took a step forward and said, "Master Mahad. If it means anything to you, I'll pay you any amount of gold to get my sister back. I'll do _anything_ for Ahura's safe return."

Akh got to his knees, begging him silently.

Mahad avoided Akh's gaze.

"There is no need for that, Akh. I understand where you going with this."

He looked all three of them in the eye.

"It is a good thing you came to me first. I don't know how the pharaoh or the other guardians would have reacted to this, especially with the thieves. I'll...see what I can do. It will takes some time, but I promise I'll get Ahura back."

Akh's eyes lightened up as he stood back up.

"Thank you, Master Mahad! You have no idea how grateful I am!"

Mahad smiled slightly.

"I can't let something as a young girl getting kidnap go without action. Now, you need to leave before you three get caught. Not everyone here is as sympathetic as I am."

And with that said, Mahad let the three of them out and closed the door behind him.

Atem, Mana, and Akh quickly move to Atem's bedroom. Once they were alone, Mana said, "Well that went well. With Mahad on our sides, Ahura will be back with us in no time!"

Mana paused as she saw the gloomy looks on Atem and Akh's faces.

"It still shouldn't have happened," Atem said with a sigh. "I should have seen something like this coming. I should have prepared for this."

He turned to Akh.

"I'm sorry for this, Akh. I...I'm not sure how to apologize for this."

Akh shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault, my prince. You couldn't have known. Also, I apologize for what I did earlier. I shouldn't have have reacted like that. I was over taken by grief."

Atem smiled slightly.

"Let's put that in the past. I...guess I'll see you later."

Akh nodded slowly.

"Well...if you guys ever want to meet up, I can pass messages between you two," Mana commented trying to sound cheerful. "And when Ahura comes back, we can all have a party or something!"

Akh smiled. "We'll see. Though I'm sure Ahura would want something like that."

Mana smiled and opened the secret door for her and Akh. Before she closed the door, Mana turned to Atem and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Atem. Try to get some rest."

Atem nodded in reply as Mana closed the door.

Now that he was alone, Atem sighed heavily and walked to his window. he rested his head at the window and closed his eyes.

_Ahura, please stay strong. I'll do everything in my power to get you back._


	8. Chapter VIII

Ahura slowly opened her eyes from a long, uncomfortable night. She sat up in her bed, looking around the room. Her heart cringed as she remembered where she was. The events of last night haunted her, as she cursed herself on how easily she got captured. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

_Akh, Atem...I'm sorry I got myself captured. I'm sorry I didn't fight harder..._

At least they were safe. If anyone would have gotten kidnapped, Ahura was glad that it was her instead of her brother or her friend.

Ahura looked around the room, seeing that it was almost completely empty. It kind of freaked her out how quiet everything was making her feel insecure.

Desperate to find something to do, Ahura slowly walked towards the door. Even though she knew it would be locked, she tried to open it anyway. But to her surprise, it was unlocked.

Ahura raised an eyebrow.

_Why did the Thief_ _King leave my room unlocked? I thought he was going to imprison me._

Trying not to question more of Bakura's logic, Ahura left the room. She was in the hallway like the night before. It was still very dark, but a bit of sunlight could be seen through the cracks in the ceiling. Being as quiet as possible, Ahura moved through the hallway. Curious to see what the Thief King's home looked like, Ahura took a glance at each room she came across. They were small rooms like her bedroom, but they had a lot more furniture and other valuable items in them.

_I guess this is where he stores all of his stolen goods._

Even though he kidnapped her, Ahura couldn't help but be impressed that he build this entire house underground. It must have took a lot of dedication to dig each room out.

Continuing to move throughout the house, Ahura took a look at the last room down the beginning of the hallway. She glanced inside to see Bakura sound asleep. Beside his bedside was a nightstand, where a small key sat. Her eyes widened. Maybe that was the key to the front door! She remembered hearing something like a lock when they first arrived.

Hope started to form in her heart.

Ahura took a deep breath and slowed crouched towards the nightstand. Her eyes were focused on Bakura, making sure he stayed asleep. When Ahura was close enough to the key, she slowly moved her hand towards it. Bakura breathed steadily in his sleep, not even aware that Ahura was in his room. Ahura sighed in relief and quickly took the key. Leaving the room, she dashed for the front door. Putting the key through the lock, Ahura was about to open the door.

But then Bakura grabbed her arm from behind.

"Trying to escape, are you?"

Ahura stiffened and Bakura turned her towards him. He took the key from her hand. He smirked a bit.

"I will admit, you would have gotten away if you didn't rush. In order to fully succeed in stealing, you have to take your time. That is the first rule a thief should learn, and learn quickly."

He let go of Ahura and walked away, taking the key with him. Ahura blinked and went after Bakura. He was back in his bedroom, opening a sack full of bread. He grabbed a loaf and offered it to her. Ahura stared at it puzzled but she took it.

_Weird. He's treating me more like a guest than a prisoner._

She took a bite. "Uh...thanks for the bread."

Bakura nodded. "You're welcome."

Ahura smiled slightly. Bakura felt a bit of happiness to see that some of the fear in her eyes was gone. They then ate in silence.

"So...what's it like being a thief?" Ahura suddenly asked.

Bakura gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned.

"Well...I was just curious. I've never a met a thief before and I've always heard horrible tales about people like you..."

"What kind of stories?"

Ahura stiffened.

"I...don't think you want to hear them. I...don't want to offend you. They can be pretty cruel..."

Bakura laughed slightly as he sat at the edge of his bed.

"There aren't many things that can offend me. A thief is use to hearing crap about them, even from other thieves. Your tales might even be amusing to me."

Ahura stared at him shocked.

"Oh...alright then, if you want. Let's see..."

She paused for a long moment.

"Well, I can't remember one at the top of my head, but most of them consist of thieves doing terrible things. Stealing from fallen pharaohs, murdering people just to get valuable jewels, things like that. My father would always tell the darkest of stories. He hated thieves with a passion and thought they were selfish and dishonorable people. That they were wicked and there was no good in them. Because of my father's strong hatred of thieves, he would do anything in his power to make my brother and I think the same way. In fact, there was this one story that he liked to tell me all the time when I got in trouble. It was a story, though more like a rumor, about the disappearance of a village of thieves."

Bakura's eyes widened.

"What did he say about it? What was the name of the village?"

"He never did say the name of it," Ahura answered truthfully. "He only said that it was a horrible place filled with the worse of humanity. The people in that village were murders and did whatever it took to get what they wanted. They have caused hundreds of innocent people to suffer because of them. One night, one of the leaders in that village decided to do the worse thing imaginable.

"To steal the pharaoh's throne. But, before they could put their plan into action, the village was mysteriously destroyed and all of the villagers were all gone. My father never said how it happened; only that it was the will of the gods. He told me that each thief would get what's coming to him in the end and the worse of the crime, the worse of the punishment."

Ahura stopped talking as she noticed Bakura's shaking. He was glaring down at the floor, anger boiling in his eyes.

Ahura started to panic. "Oh...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! I shouldn't have said anything...I..."

She cut herself off as Bakura looked into her eyes. She stood where she was, too scared to move. But, to her surprise, he turned away from her.

Bakura couldn't bare to look at Ahura. He didn't know what angered him more. The fact that people knew about Kul Elna's destruction and spread lies about it.

Or the fact Ahura believed it was a horrible place, when she had lived there herself.

Bakura clutched his fists.

Even though it would break her again to learn the truth, she had to know. He _had_ to take her back to Kul Elna.

Bakura stood up slowly.

"...Your father is wrong, Ahura," he whispered in a low voice. "Not all thieves are horrible people. You and I know that first hand."

Ahura blinked. "What are you..."

"I can't explain it here, but there is something that you must know."

Bakura approached Ahura and looked into her eyes.

"Tonight, everything will be explained. You will know, remember, who you truly are."

"What do you mean by 'tonight?'" Ahura questioned getting a bit frightened. "I do not understand what you are trying to say!"

"I know you are confused, even a bit scared," Bakura said trying to calm her down. "But I have to wait until tonight if my words are going to take effect. It is too dangerous to go in the daylight. You're going to have to trust me."

Ahura stared at the Thief King.

He was crazy! Nothing that he said made any sense!

But...when Ahura looked into his eyes, she felt at peace.

They were the eyes of someone that she was suppose to know, but didn't. Being around him, she felt complete, even safe.

Ahura then gave a slight nod, almost paralyzed to speak.

Bakura blinked in response and slowly walked towards the door.

"I'll be gone till tonight. There is food in the bag if you get hungry and water in the jug next to it. See you tonight."

He then left his underground house, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Later that night, close to midnight, Ahura and Bakura left the underground house. Ahura took in a deep breath of air as she was happy to be outside. Being cooped up in that house all day was hard for her and she was glad to be finally free.

Or almost.

Bakura climbed on top of his horse and offered to help Ahura up. She accepted his hand and she sat behind him.

"I'm...surprised that you didn't blindfold me like last time," Ahura said breaking the awkward silence between them.

"There's no need for it," Bakura answered. "Where I'm taking you is further off from Memphis."

"Oh."

Bakura readied his horse and they then made their way towards Kul Elna.

Bakura felt his heart beating faster at the thought of returning to his home. He didn't want to face the past; he didn't want to remember what happened. But, he had to go back. Ahura needed to learn who she really was, and this was the only way. Bakura looked up at the sky. It was a clear, perfect night. Just like the night Kul Elna was destroyed.

_Hopefully that will help jog her memory. Maybe it will cause less pain if she regains her memory quicker._

"...I hope you don't mind me asking this, Thief King," Ahura said in a low voice, "but where are we going?"

"We are going to the village you mentioned in your story," Bakura answered. "_My_ village."

Ahura gasped.

"You mean...you _lived_ there?"

"Yes. I saw what truly happened that night and I barely escaped with my life. I watched as my family and friends were slaughtered for some kind of ritual."

Ahura gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry. I'm truly am. I'm sorry I brought back that horrible memory."

"You didn't know, there is nothing to be sorry about."

Bakura took in a deep breath of air.

"However, I wasn't alone when it happened. I had a friend at my side and we witnessed the massacred together. But, we got separated and I was never able to find her. I never found out if she got out alive or was killed."

He stopped the horse.

"Until now."

He then got off the horse and helped Ahura get down. Ahura looked over the horizon to see the ruins of a small town.

"Is that..."

"That is what all remains of my village," Bakura replied. "The Village of Thieves, Kul Elna."

_Kul Elna..._

A shiver went down Ahura's spine. That name...it frightened her.

Without warning, Bakura took Ahura's hand and led her down the steep cliff. As they walked down, Ahura kept having the feeling that she was going to fall. A sharp pain went through her entire body, mainly her head, like someone had scraped a knife against her.

She started to breathe harder.

"Are you okay?" Bakura asked over his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Ahura answered trying to sound reassuring. "I'm just wondering why we are here, that's all."

Bakura turned away. "You will see. We are almost there."

When they were at the bottom of the cliff, Bakura and Ahura made their way into Kul Elna. Everything around them was destroyed. Most of the stone buildings were half way gone and there was burnt wood scattered everywhere. Flashbacks of that night went through Bakura's mind.

Fire, screams, death.

It was like he was experiencing it all over again.

Bakura tried not lose himself in the memories. He needed to stay focused.

He glanced back at Ahura. Her eyes moved around the town, as if she was trying to remember something. Bakura stopped walking and let go of Ahura's hand. Ahura walked a little ahead of him.

_This place…why does it seem so familiar to me?_

A cold wind blew past them.

"…You said you saw the destruction of this village, right?" Ahura asked as the wind blew through her hair.

"That is correct."

"If it doesn't cause you too much pain…can you tell me what happened?"

Bakura closed his eyes, letting the memory of that night consume him.

"It happened on a night just like this," Bakura said like he was in a trance. "My friend and I were playing in a small cave a little north of here. It was our secret hideout, the only place that was quiet from our daily lives. We stayed up most of the night, discussing our future and our lives as thieves. When we noticed how late it was, we made our way back home, completely oblivious to what was taking place."

Ahura's closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

As if the event was taking place, she could see the flames and the smoke coming out of the buildings and streets. She saw civilians running in panic and palace soldiers she had seen back home chasing them. The soldiers would lead the thieves towards the center of town, threatening them with their swords.

_"…We saw our friends and family get taken by the soldiers. They were taken to the town center, where my friend and I followed. We went through a secret entrance and saw the soldiers pour a golden liquid into the ritual circle."_

Ahura then found herself inside a huge building. A man in blue was stand in front of a line of people. He would chant a spell and the person in front of him would scream in pain.

Ahura put her hand over mouth, trying to stop herself from screaming.

The person in front of the man in blue began to melt. Ahura watched in horror as the liquid was poured into the circle. The man in blue did it to every person, his words becoming louder and louder with each death.

_"Once everyone was liquefied, the wizard who performed the spell and the pharaoh's men began to dig into the ritual circle. They dug up six golden items."_

Images of a puzzle, key, necklace, scale, rod, and eye appeared in front of Ahura.

A seventh item formed in her hands. It was a golden ring, darkness and evil gleaming from the golden metal_._

_ "A huge stone then came up from the ground. A seventh item was there and a huge shadow formed above it. It picked up the man in blue and said to him..." _

_"Put the items in their place, mortal!"_

A demon appeared out of the darkness, its giant hand coming towards Ahura. She cried out in fear and ran as fast as she could. She could hear the demon laugh behind her as it came closer and closer. Ahura then found herself outside, safe from the monster's reach.

_"My friend then completely snapped. She ran outside and before I could reach her, she was being attack by the soldiers."_

Three soldiers came towards Ahura, aiming their swords at her. Ahura dogged their attacks and tried to fight back.

But it was no use; they were too strong for her.

One of them grabbed her by her hair and brought her close to him. He aimed the blade at her neck. He grinned as he got ready to chop Ahura's head off.

But then the solider cried in pain and let her go.

Ahura turned to see a white hair boy duel the soldiers. He dogged their attacks perfectly, aiming his dagger at any weak spot he could find.

He looked into Ahura's eyes.

_"Go, Makara!"_ the boy cried in Bakura's voice. _"I promise we will find each other again!" _

One of the soldier's blades then cut the left side of his face. The boy screamed in pain, blood slipping out of his fingers. Ahura's eyes filled with tears as she ran towards the boy. But the ground under feet was started to loosen.

Ahura's feet slipped right under her and she fell backwards down a cliff. Ahura tried to grab onto something but there was nothing to hold onto. She saw that the boy was still fighting the soldiers, about to be cornered by them.

"_Remu_!" Ahura screamed, trying to reach out to the boy as she fell into nothingness.


	9. Chapter IX

"_Remu_!"

Ahura fell to her knees, crying uncontrollably. Bakura opened his eyes. Ahura sat in front of him, sobbing and shaking. Bakura ran towards her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ahura, are you okay?" he asked trying to keep the panic out his voice.

Ahura stayed where she was, her eyes closed tightly as tears keep coming down. It was like she no longer knew where she was.

"…_Remu_," Ahura kept muttering softly. "…_Remu_…"

A strong, cold wind blew right through them. Bakura pulled Ahura close to him, protecting her from the harsh wind. The air around him became unnaturally cold, making him shiver. The wind began to die down a bit, but the freezing air remained.

Bakura gasped as ghostly figures filled the streets of Kul Elna. They surrounded him and Ahura, having no place to retreat. Bakura glared at them, placing his free hand on his dagger. The ghosts approached him.

"Stay back!" Bakura unsheathed the dagger. "I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The ghosts all stared at Bakura, as if shocked from his actions. Bakura looked at each of them in the eye.

_What…what are these things? Is someone pulling a trick on me?_

A lone ghost suddenly walked up to him. His face was just like Bakura's, only his eyes where tougher and he had no scar.

Bakura's eyes widened in shock.

_"Is that the way you treat your father, Remu?"_ the ghost said coldly. _"Or should I call you Bakura. That is the name the Thief King goes by now, isn't it?"_

Bakura started to shake in anger.

"…What is the meaning of this?" he questioned. "Are you some kind of hallucination?"

_"No, I am real. So is everyone else. We are the spirits of Kul Elna, doomed to ever wonder the earth until the end of time."_

Bakura's father's eyes gleamed with a bit of sadness.

_"Why haven't you come back until now, my son? We've been waiting for you to avenge our deaths."_

Bakura stood up, his arms wrapped around Ahura.

"…_What in the name of Ra do you think I was doing all this time_? Revenge is the _only_ reason why I'm still alive! Do you have _any_ idea how much I've suffered since that night? I've been driven almost to the core of madness and suicide because of that damn, bloodthirsty pharaoh!"

_"Then why isn't he dead yet?"_

Bakura glared at his father.

"That is no easy task…_father_! Do you think I can just storm in there and just slay the pharaoh? I would be killed at first sight!"

_"I didn't say it would be easy, but you must find a way." _

Bakura's father paused for a moment.

_"Do you know why we were massacred that night?" _

Bakura shook his head.

_"The ritual that was preformed was the spell to create the Millennium Items. The Millennium Items are seven mystical items that have the power over an ancient darkness. With these items, you can master the Shadow Games and control the dark spirits living in the souls of man."_

"What are the 'Shadow Games?'" Bakura asked puzzled.

_"The Shadow Games are games that you can play with the Millennium Items. The Shadow Games turn regular games into duels for life and death, bending the rules and having dark consequences to every mistake a player may make. When a player loses, they must play a Penalty Game, which can be anything by the winner's choice. If the loser survives the mental trauma of the Penalty Game, then they may live. If they lose, their soul enters the Shadow Realm, a prison for spirits that aren't dead nor alive. Their soul empowers the winner's Millennium Item, making them even stronger."_

Bakura's eyes widened with shock and disbelief. That seemed like a risky game of chance. What could the pharaoh want with a power like that?

_"But in order to create an item with that amount of dark power, a sacrifice had to be made,"_ Bakura's father continued. _"A hundred Shadow Demons from humans must be offered in order to make them. That is why the pharaoh's men destroyed Kul Elna. They used the darkness in our souls and our blood to mold the Millennium Key, Rod, Scale, Necklace, Eye, Ring, and Puzzle, each having their own special power. Now the pharaoh and his men use these items for his own selfish purposes. And all he needed was a few dead bodies."_

Bakura stared at his father, trying his best not to break down.

He couldn't believe it!

He had always wondered and guessed why the massacred took place, but never did he thought the reason would be that gruesome.

Bakura looked up at his father, a bloodthirsty look rising in his eyes.

"…Father, I promise you that this will not go unpunished. I will not let the pharaoh get away with a sin like this. I will make sure he will suffer greatly for the pain and torture he put upon us!"

Bakura's father smiled. _"That's my boy. We will all be at your side. But for now, you need to rest."_

His gaze turned to Ahura.

_"You and Makara are welcome to stay here for the night. We will protect you throughout the night." _

Bakura's father and the other spirits of Kul Elna started to fade away.

_"We have faith in you, Remu. Avenge us so that we may rest in peace."_

They then faded into smoke, disappearing completely. The air became warmer again, making Bakura feel exhausted.

He then looked around to see if there was a building that was still useable for shelter. Once he found one, he walked slowly towards it. He pulled Ahura with him, who was still having a mental breakdown.

Not even caring where he was, Bakura sat against a wall and laid Ahura on his chest. Taking off his red and gold coat, he put it over her. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her the best he could.

"It's alright," Bakura whispered. "You are safe now. Nothing is going to get you."

Ahura started to calm down to Bakura's soothing voice. Her crying and shaking ceased as she soon drifted off into a blissful sleep.

Bakura smiled, the only sound he could hear was Ahura's soft, gentle breathing.

If anything good came out of this night, was that he was able to be with Ahura again. Knowing that she was alive was the only happiness he had ever felt for a long time. The inner rage and suffering started to fade away.

"I'm glad to have you back, Makara, Ahura."

Bakura kissed her cheek.

"I will never let us be apart again."


	10. Chapter X

Ahura slowly opened her eyes as the early morning sun hit her face. She groaned a little, her head splitting with pain.

The dream she had...she could still feel the fear and horror like it was still happening.

But, she couldn't remember the dream. No matter how hard she tried, she could not recall anything. Only her fear.

_Why can't I remember it? It's like my mind is trying to prevent myself from remembering..._

She sighed heavily as she watch the sun rise from a nearby window. A fiery glow rose as it conquered the night sky. Ahura smiled as she remembered the times she and Akh would watch the sun rise and set. She wondered if Akh was looking at the sunrise right now, wondering if she was doing the same.

A part of her hoped...that Atem was too. That he was thinking of her as she thought of him.

_Atem..._

Ahura then heard someone snore softly. She looked up slightly.

Her face turned bright red as she now realized that she was laying on Bakura's chest. Ahura slowly backed away, trying her best not to disturb him. Taking his coat off of her shoulders, she placed it on top of him, like a blanket. Bakura mumbled slightly but stayed asleep. Ahura smiled at how peaceful he looked.

It was the first time she had seen him relaxed. She kept noticing that even though Bakura's face was emotionless, his eyes always had a tint of anger and sadness.

It was nice to see him at peace.

Ahura then got up and quietly walked outside. The ruins of the village stood still, making Ahura shiver a bit. She could hear faint screams from her dream ring in her ears. She closed her eyes, as if mourning for the nameless people who lost their lives here. A gentle, cool breeze went passed Ahura. Tears slowly came down from her eyes as many emotions came into her heart. She stood where she was for a long time, taking in the moment.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Ahura whispered to the spirits of Kul Elna. "I'm sorry that you were killed that way. I hope you will find peace with Osiris."

Another breeze went passed her.

Suddenly, a blood shrieking cry pierced through the air.

Ahura turned around quickly to see Bakura twitching in his sleep. He was screaming in pain, as if someone just stabbed him.

"Remu!"

Ahura ran to Bakura's side. Bakura panted heavily as he struggled in his dream.

"Remu, Bakura, can you hear me?" Ahura asked not knowing what to do. "Bakura, say something if you can hear me!"

But it was no use, Bakura was so into the dream he couldn't hear her. Ahura began to panic.

"Bakura!" she cried louder and louder each time. "Bakura, please wake up!"

Just as sudden as his epileptic screams, Bakura shot his eyes wide open. He gasped for air, like he had almost drowned. Ahura stared at him, not sure what to do.

"...Bakura?"

Bakura stared into Ahura's eyes. Ahura stayed where she was, waiting for him to make a move. Finally getting a hold of himself, Bakura sat up and rubbed his head.

"...Are you okay?" Ahura asked.

Bakura was silent for a moment.

"...I think so. It...was just a nightmare."

"'Just a nightmare?' I think it has to be something more than a nightmare for you to scream like that!"

Bakura looked up at her, smiling slightly at the worried look on Ahura's face.

"I'm fine, really. I can handle a lot of shit."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Ahura said pushing the subject. "I can help you if you tell me what's wrong."

"Even if I did tell you, there isn't anything you can do about it."

He looked deeply into Ahura's eyes.

"In truth, I'm more concern about you, Ahura. You seemed to have had a mental breakdown last night."

Ahura looked away from Bakura, trying her best to recall the dream.

"I...don't know what happened, really. I don't remember much of it. It's like I'm preventing myself from remembering, even if I want to remember."

"I see," Bakura commented thoughtfully. "I can't say I blame you. If I was in your position, I would try to forget as well. So, you don't remember anything at all?"

"I remembered the story you told me," Ahura answered deep in thought. "I just don't remember it like I was really there. Does that make any sense?"

"A bit."

There was a small moment of silence, until Ahura let a out a small smile.

"Well on the bright side, at least I know why I don't remember much of my childhood. And I got to see you again, even if I don't remember you, Remu."

Bakura stared at her. Even though she was just told a horrible event from her childhood, she was still smiling.

_Is she trying to hide the pain from me, or is this how she really feels?_

Ahura's gaze then turned a bit serious.

"So...what happens now? Are you still...going to keep me as a prisoner?"

Bakura avoided her gaze.

Even if she was Makara, he stilled needed her to get close to the prince. And from the looks of it, Ahura wouldn't want to hurt Atem. He was her 'friend,' at least that's what she said he was.

Bakura sighed heavily.

"...We'll talk about that later. Right now, let's get home before we cause too much attention."

Ahura helped Bakura stand up.

"Okay, I'll get the horse and take you home!"

"Wait, what?" Bakura said like he didn't hear her right. "What makes you think I'll let you drive?"

"Well, you just woke up from a intense dream," Ahura explained happily. "You need to rest. Don't worry, I'm a good driver! Well...except that time I accidentally threw my brother off a horse...but that was a long time ago!"

Bakura was going to say something else but Ahura had already left. He sighed heavily.

_Still as stubborn as ever. I guess some things _never_ change._

Bakura then walked out the ruined building. Giving Kul Elna one last look, he went after Ahura.

_"...He he he..."_

Bakura stopped dead in his tracks. He glanced behind him but saw nothing.

_That's weird... I could have sworn someone laughing..._

"Bakura!"

Bakura was brought back to reality as Ahura rode his horse. She stopped in front of him and smiled brightly.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Bakura nodded slowly and climbed on. Once he was secured, Ahura ordered the horse to galloped as Bakura told her how to get home.

* * *

Mahad wondered through the palace hallway, glancing into every room he passed. He was looking for the Sacred Guardian Isis, the carrier of the Millennium Necklace. It was the Millennium Item that could predict the future with a one hundred percent accuracy. If anyone could find out where Ahura was, it was Isis.

Mahad walked into a small room and saw Isis talking to another Sacred Guardian, who was also her brother, Shada. They were in a deep conversation, not even noticing Mahad had walked into the room. Shada was about to say something when he saw Mahad in the corner of his eye. He smiled.

"Hello, Mahad! I didn't see you there."

Isis turned around.

"Hello, Mahad."

"Hello, Shada, Isis," Mahad replied. "Did I interrupt something important?"

"No, we're just chatting," Shada explained. "Just taking a break from duty, you know."

Mahad nodded in agreement.

"I see."

He turned to Isis.

"Isis, do you have a minute? I need to discuss something important with you."

Isis blushed slightly.

"Of course, Mahad. You can always talk to me."

"Alright then, I'll just leave you two alone."

Shada gently pushed Isis towards Mahad, smirking a bit.

"I have to get back to work anyway. I'll see you two around."

He then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Isis glared at the door for a split second before she returned her attention back to Mahad.

"So, what do you need?" she asked.

Mahad paused for a moment, making sure they weren't overheard.

"I was curious...have you had any visions lately?" he asked unexpectedly.

Isis blinked.

"No, why? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm...not sure."

Mahad then explained how Atem, Akh, and Mana had come into his room in the middle of the night and told him about Ahura's abduction. When he finished, Isis said, "I see. That is a horrible thing to happen. Poor girl."

She looked down at her Millennium Item.

"I'll see if my Millennium Necklace will tell me anything."

Closing her eyes, Isis activated the power of her necklace. She tensed up as she let the vision of the future consume her.

She then found herself at the palace courtyard, late at night.

Isis eyes widened in horror as she saw the palace was in flames.

In the middle of the courtyard, there stood three people. The first person was Atem, who was holding a sword and was panting heavily. A couple of feet in front of him, stood a man with a dagger towards a girl's throat. The girl was Ahura, who was severely injured and the man was Bakura, who was covered in blood. They stared at each other down, as if restraining themselves.

Ahura stared into Bakura's red eyes.

_"Remu, please don't do this,"_ she said in a low voice. _"This isn't you. Don't let Zorc control you!"_

_"_Silence_!"_ Bakura cried in a voice that wasn't his own. _"The person once called Remu Bakura is no more! He is dead for all eternity! _I am Zorc Necrophades_!" _

_"No, you are not."_

Ahura put her hand on Bakura's sword, as if restraining it.

_"I know what Akhenaden did to us was wrong, and I understand your anger. But Akhenaden is dead now. It is over, our people have been avenged."_

_"That's not enough! I need all of the wielders of the Millennium Items dead! I need _Atem_ dead! I-"_

Bakura screamed in agony as his eyes turned violet. He fell backwards, dropping his dagger and clutching his head with his hands.

_"No, I won't let you hurt her!"_ Bakura cried in his own voice. _"You will no longer control me!"_

_"Shut up, mortal!"_ Zorc shouted fighting back. _"It was only because of me you've gotten this far. Who cares if your little girlfriend dies? She is against you anyway! It doesn't matter now!"_

Zorc got back in control moved away from Ahura. He then charged at Atem, ready to strike at him. Atem held out his blade and the two started to sword fight. Isis watched horrified as the future pharaoh and demon fought brutally.

In the middle of the fight, Atem lost his balance and he fell to the ground. Zorc stood over him, his eyes gleaming with evil.

_"Goodnight, Pharaoh Atem!"_ Zorc cried gleefully. _"Enjoy your everlasting damnation in hell!"_

He prepared to kill Atem.

_"_Atem, no_!"_

Ahura ran in front of Atem, taking the blow for him. She fell to the ground, instantly dead.

Isis gasped.

_"_Ahura_!"_

Atem dropped his sword and fell to the ground, holding her in his arms. Bakura stood where he was, tears running down his eyes.

_"W-what have I done?"_

Atem looked up at Bakura, rage building up his eyes.

_"You...you monster!"_ he screamed at the top of his lungs. _"I will never forgive you for what you have done! I will never let you get away with this!"_

Bakura dropped to his knees, cringing in pain as he held back Zorc. He muttered something but Isis couldn't make out what it was. Atem's expression changed from rage, to horror, to grief as Bakura spoke. Bakura then looked up at Atem, his eyes filled with regret.

_"...Pharaoh, please, I beg you. It is the only way. I...know it is risky, but we have little choice. With the little humanity that I have left, I want to make up for my mistake before it is too late."_

Bakura screamed.

_"Please, Atem! I can't hold him back forever!"_

Everything turned to black as the vision faded away.

Isis gasped.

_No! I need to know more! Oh Ra, please tell me more!_

Isis then found herself back in the present.

Mahad was standing in front of her, giving her a concerned look.

"Isis, what did you see?" he asked noticing the horrified look on her face.

Isis panted heavily. She sat down in a nearby chair, gathering her thoughts over what she just witnessed. Mahad sat next to her.

"Isis, are you okay?"

Isis was silent for a long moment.

"For now, yes, but the kingdom isn't."

She looked into Mahad's eyes.

"Evil is approaching us quickly, and Ahura and Atem are in the middle of it. Mahad, if we don't get Ahura back soon, we all may be doomed."

Mahad blinked, not sure what to make of Isis's statement.

"But what happened, Isis? You need to tell me."

"I cannot say, as it is too horrifying to repeat."

Isis closed her eyes as another vision came to her.

"But I know is that it all starts with a love affair."

She then sat up.

"Come," Isis said solemnly, "we need to start a search party. The sooner we bring back Ahura, the brighter the future will become."


	11. Chapter XI

Akh closed his eyes as he concentrated all of his energy onto a single thought. He held his wand close to him, tightening his grip on it. Warmth went through his body as he unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning. It crashed into the palace's wall, leaving a huge black mark in it. Akh opened his eyes, panting heavy.

"Wow, that's fantastic, Akh!" Mana exclaimed impressed. "I think you're finally perfecting that spell!"

Akh nodded.

"It would seem so."

He then sat down on a close by bench, no trait of happiness in his eyes, unlike Mana's. Mana sat next to him, noticing his depressed state.

"Akh, you should be happy right now," she said still trying to hold the cheerfulness in her voice. "It took you months to just summon a flicker of lightning. And now, you've done it!"

Akh didn't reply.

Mana gave him a concerned look.

She knew that he was worried about Ahura, grief stricken even. She wanted to give some comforting words, but she didn't know what to say.

Finally, she let out a heavy sigh and said softly, "Akh, I know that you are worried about Ahura. I am too; I want nothing more than for her to come back safely. But, we've done all we've could. We've talked to Mahad and he promised to go find her. All we can do is just wait and pray for things to turn out right."

Akh stayed quiet but Mana couldn't tell if he heard her. He then looked up at her and smiled slightly.

At least he wasn't alone in all of this.

Suddenly, Akh saw Mahad and Isis coming out of the palace. Quickly, Akh and Mana got up and walked towards them.

"Master Mahad, are you getting ready to go after Ahura?" Akh asked anxiously.

Mahad nodded.

"Yes. Isis and I are going to get a group of men to start searching. However, we need to talk to you and Atem first, since you two were eye witnesses."

Akh nodded in reply.

"I'll go get the prince, if you want," Mana offered. "It won't take me very long to find him."

Mahad nodded. "Okay. We will wait here."

Mana then left to go find Atem. Thinking hard where he would be, she first stopped by his bedroom. She knocked at the door couple of times, but there was no answer. Mana wondered the halls of the palace, hoping she would see Atem or find someone who would know where he was. Then out of the corner of her eye, Mana saw Atem in the throne room. He was staring intensely at the pharaoh's throne, his eyes revealing tones of emotion. Mana slowly walked up to him.

"Atem?"

Atem blinked a couple of times and turned to Mana.

"Hi, Mana. Have you heard anything from Mahad?"

"Yes, Akh and I just talked to him while we were training," Mana said. "In fact, Mahad wanted to see you, since you were an eye witness."

Atem avoided her gaze.

"Okay, let's go."

Mana nodded and was about to leave the room when Atem said, "...Mana, can I ask you something?"

She turned around and smiled.

"Of course, Atem. What's on your mind?"

Atem looked into the distance, as if he wasn't sure how to explain his situation. He then let out a heavy sigh.

"Do you think...Ahura will hate me for what has happened to her?"

Mana blinked.

"What makes you think that?"

"I mean..."

Atem started to pace a bit as he spoke.

"If I never asked to see her, none of this would be happening. Because of me, she was captured. I don't know what the thieves are doing to her…and I fear the worse. What if they are treating her so badly that it will make her loathe me all together? Will she…not want to be friends anymore, because of what I've done?"

"Atem, I think you're over reacting…"

"But what if I'm not?" Atem questioned cutting Mana off. "What if…Mana, I can't handle the fact that I ruined her life! Or worse… I'm the future pharaoh! I'm supposed to help my people, not destroy them!"

Tears started to form in Atem's eyes. He tried to fight them, but they wouldn't leave. Mana quickly came to her friend's side. She gave him a warm hug, hoping her support would calm him down.

"Atem, everything will be alright in the end," Mana said gingerly. "Ahura is a strong person, she can handle herself. She's not a person to give up so easily."

She looked into Atem's eyes.

"And I know for a fact Ahura doesn't blame you, and she never will. Ahura is your friend and always will be. And if I know her well enough, she's probably more worried about you than herself."

Atem stood where he was, speechless for words. He then wiped the tears from his eyes as he took in a deep breath of air.

"…I hope you are right. I hope…Ahura will return soon."

Mana nodded in reply and Atem smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Mana," he said softly. "Thank you for being here for me. I have no idea where I would be if you weren't here."

Mana smiled brightly.

"What are friends for? Come on. We need to see Mahad and Isis."

"Isis?" Atem gave a confused look.

"Yeah, apparently she is helping Mahad," Mana explained. "Maybe she located Ahura with the Millennium Necklace."

"Hopefully."

Mana and Atem then left the room and returned to where Mahad, Isis, and Akh were waiting.

"What's the situation?" Atem asked.

"Isis had vision of the future, and now we are starting a search party for Ahura," Mahad explained. "But before we go, Isis wanted to ask you and Akh some questions."

Atem and Akh turned to Isis, giving her attentive looks.

"Did you get a good look of the thieves?" Isis asked.

"Well, it happened so fast I couldn't get in much details," Atem answered. "However, there was one thief that stood out. It was the thief that escaped with Ahura."

"Could you describe what he looked like?"

"He was very tall and had extremely dark hair. He had green eyes that looked unnatural, like they belonged to an animal or something."

Isis closed her eyes as Atem described the thief.

_No_, she thought, _that isn't the same thief from my vision._

"Tell me, Atem," Isis said as she opened her eyes. "Did you catch the name of the thief? Did the thief himself mention any names, like if he was working for someone?"

"Well, he mentioned the King of Thieves."

"You mean, Bakura. The legendary thief who goes by the King of Thieves?"

"I believe so."

Isis was silent for a moment.

"Do you know which way they went?"

"They went north of the Nile," Akh answered.

Isis nodded.

"Alright. I think that is all the information that we can use."

She turned to Mahad.

"I suggest we get a small search party. We want to draw as little attention as we possibly can. If we come in with a big group, the thieves may get hostel."

Mahad nodded. "If you think that's for the best. Alright, let's go."

Isis and Mahad were about to leave when suddenly Akh got in front of them.

"Master Mahad, I have a request to ask you before you go."

Akh took in a deep breath.

"Take me with you to find Ahura."

Mahad's eyes widened.

"What? Absolutely not!" he exclaimed. "Akh, you may be a magician, but you are far from ready to go on a mission like this. I am not willing to let my students be put in danger!"

"But master! _Please_!" Akh begged. "It's my sister! She is my responsibility and I need to make up for failing her the first time. Please, Mahad."

Mahad glared down at his student. True that he understood what Akh was feeling but he didn't feel like he was ready for something like this. Plus if Isis's vision was as intense as she made it out to be, he didn't want to risk his student getting hurt.

Mahad let out a heavy sigh.

"Akh, understand that there is more to this kidnapping then you think. Ahura is in great danger and Isis and I can handle it. If you really want to help your sister, stay here."

He looked into Akh's eyes.

"I promise you we will get Ahura back. We wont let any harm come to her."

Mahad then moved passed Akh with Isis right behind him. Akh watched them go, powerless to say anything. Mana and Atem approached him.

"…Akh?"

Mana gave him a concerned look.

Akh clutched his fists. He then turned to Mana and Atem.

"I can't let Mahad and Isis do this alone," he said solemnly. "I can't just sit back and do nothing."

"Akh, what are you saying?" Mana asked fear rising in her voice.

"I'm going after Ahura myself."

Akh moved passed Atem and Mana, making his way to the palace's entrance.

"_What_?"

Mana and Atem chased after him.

"Akh, think about what you are doing!" Mana cried. "You can get yourself in serious trouble, or worse, killed!"

"I agree with Mana," Atem said. "As much as I want Ahura back, we can't just do something as foolish as this."

Akh stopped walking. He looked into both Atem and Mana's eyes.

"I understand the risks, but it is a risk I am bound to take. If Mahad and Isis return empty handed or with Ahura…_dead_, I will never forgive myself that I did nothing to save her. This is something I have to do."

He then left the palace's walls.

"Akh, wait!"

Mana ran after him. Akh turned around, waiting for her to say something. Mana stared into his eyes, small tears running down her cheeks.

"Akh…please be careful."

Akh smiled slightly and moved close to her.

"I'll be alright. We've both been trained for this kind of thing. And now it's time to put my power to the test."

He gave Mana a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. With Ahura safe and sound."

Mana nodded slowly. Even though she didn't want him to go by himself, she knew she couldn't hold him back or leave Atem alone. As Akh disappeared into the distance, Mana hoped with all of her heart that everything would turn out okay in the end.


	12. Chapter XII

Bakura slowly walked the streets of Kul Elna as a thick fog covered the ruined town. It was dark and the air felt like he was breathing in ice. Bakura shivered.

How did he get here, why is it so cold? Why did he feel like he was being watched?

He continued to aimlessly walk, until he arrived at the sanctuary. Sadness and anger rose inside him as he found himself at the place where it all started. The place where the ritual was done, where he and Ahura watched their family and friends die. Only, there was one difference in the room.

Behind the tablet that held the Millennium Items, there was another, but larger, tablet. It was the drawing of a demon, the exact demon Bakura and Ahura saw after the Millennium Items were created. Bakura stared at the tablet, as if drawn to it.

Suddenly, the tablet glowed dark purple. The demon's ghostly figured came out of it, standing as tall as the room. Bakura stepped back in fear, his eyes widening. The demon let out a loud cry. It then looked down at Bakura, its red eyes gleaming with darkness.

It let out a small laugh.

_"Hello Remu Bakura, King of Thieves,"_ the monster said in a dark voice. _"It is an honored to finally meet you." _

Bakura stared at the monster, too stun to speak. The monster laughed again.

_"Is my appearance overwhelming you? I can't say I blame you. Perhaps I should take a form that you are more comfortable with."_

The demon's eyes glowed as his body slowly began to change. He then turned human, having dark skin, white hair that fell in his face, and blood red eyes. He looked like a demon version of Bakura.

Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Are you trying to mock me?"

The demon made a twisted smile.

_"No, I was just trying to make myself appear more human. I've only seen a few hundreds of humans, and I like your form the best. Some much pain and hatred. It makes a perfect body."_

Bakura growled.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

_"I am Zorc Necrophades, God of the Shadow Realm. I was born when the Millennium Items were created. I am the ever being of human hatred, pain, and suffering. But, I can't explain in full detail as I don't have much time to communicate with you. So, let's get down to business." _

Bakura narrowed his eyes. Zorc laughed.

_"You don't trust me, do you? But you will in time, after what I have to say. You see, like you, I want the Pharaoh of Egypt dead. He has caused harm to me as he did to you and Makara." _

"Like what? If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be alive."

_"True he gave me life, but he made me a prisoner as well. As long as the Millennium Items are around, I will forever be trapped in Kul Elna, just like the spirits of those who died here. But, unlike them, I know how to get free. They believe that killing the pharaoh will solve their problems, but there is more to it than that. For it wasn't the pharaoh that ordered the massacre that night." _

Bakura's eyes widened.

"If it wasn't the pharaoh, then _who_ ordered the destruction of Kul Elna?"

Zorc gave a large smile.

_"Do you remember the man who did the ritual? The one in the blue robe?"_

"Of course, how could I ever forget?"

_"Well, I know who that man was, and I know where he is now. If you do as I say, I can help you hunt him down and avenge your village. It just a small request, I'm not asking much from you."_

Suddenly, the earth gave a violent shook. Both Bakura and Zorc struggled to hold their footing. When it was over, Bakura glance up at Zorc, who was muttering to himself.

_"I guess my time is up," _Zorc said his voice becoming distant._ "If you are as smart as I think you are, you will want to hear the rest of my offer. Tomorrow night, meet me at my birthplace, the room where the Millennium Items were created. I will finish my explanation then. However, you _must_ not bring Makara with you. This offer is for you and _only_ you. She must never know I exist. Until our next accouter, farewell." _

Zorc then transformed back into his original form and everything slowly went to black.

* * *

Bakura groaned softly as he woke up from his sleep. His eyes adjusted to the faintly light that came in the room. His thoughts drifted to his conversation with Zorc. Even if he wasn't a strong believer in the supernatural, he knew for a fact that it was real. He didn't know why, but he knew Zorc was real. But if he could be trusted, Bakura didn't know.

_But if the vision was true, and Zorc did know who that man who murdered my village was, this could be my only chance!_

Suddenly, a faint smoking smell went through Bakura's nostrils. Now more alert, Bakura followed the smell towards the room in the middle of the hallway. There, he saw Ahura had made a small fire in the fire pit he had made, cooking up some meat and vegetables. On a small table, there were two plates with two loafs of bread and two small jugs of water.

Ahura looked up from where she was cooking, smiling at Bakura.

"Good morning, Bakura," she said cheerfully. "Did you sleep any better?"

Bakura blinked.

"...What are you doing?"

Ahura giggled.

"I'm making breakfast! I went to your room earlier and saw you were sleeping like the dead. So, I thought I would make you breakfast before you woke up."

Ahura then took the food she was cooking away from the fire and made her way to the table. She slid an equal amount of food on the two plates.

"Go ahead and sit down. I don't have much experience in cooking, but I hope it's alright."

Bakura smiled slightly as he sat down, and started to eat. The meat was very well cook but the vegetables were a little burnt. Still, it was very flavorful. Ahura ate her breakfast as well, anxiously looking up at Bakura for a reaction. Bakura smiled when he was finished, drinking the last few drops of water.

"...Not bad. It has been a long time since anyone has cooked for me."

Ahura smiled.

"Glad you like it. Maybe once we get enough ingredients, I can make us a feast or something like that."

"I'm sure you would. But it would take awhile to get that much food. Stealing isn't a fast progress, you know."

"I can see that. I've...done a bit of stealing for my family and friends back home, and it does require a lot of patience."

"Yes, but you hadn't stolen anything that valuable, nor are you a person wanted by the pharaoh. But I will say, you do have potential to be a great thief."

"Thanks, I guess."

A sad look came across Ahura's face.

Bakura noticed it, and tried to lighten the mood by saying, "However, you would never be as good as me. My skills are _way_ out of your league!"

Ahura turned to him, a competitive look in her eyes.

"Or really? Well, you may be the Thief King, but I don't think you are a god."

Bakura smirked.

"Do you want to find out? How about we play a little game."

He went through his coat's pocket and pulled out the key to his house.

"If you can steal this from me, I will go get whatever your heart desires. But if I catch you before you can get it...you will have to give me something."

"And what will that be?"

"That...you will find out soon."

Bakura backed up to the doorway.

"Give me five minutes to hide the key and myself. Once the time is up, you start hunting for the key. Sound fair?"

Ahura nodded.

"Ready whenever you are."

Bakura gave a mischievous smile.

"Oh, I'm _so_ looking forward to this! I wish you luck."

He then disappeared.

Ahura sat back down in her chair, waiting patiently for five minutes to pass. She thought of strategies on how to get the key, figuring out where and what Bakura's plans are.

Finally, the time was up and Ahura began her search. She quietly went down the hallway, her eyes scanning for every little movement or clue. Ahura decided the first place she would look would be her bedroom. If she was correct, Bakura would expect her to look there last. She went inside, glancing around the room for any signs of Bakura. To her relief, he wasn't there. She slowly approached her bed, searching under the blankets and underneath it.

_Nothing there. Maybe in he hid it in one of the storage rooms!_

Ahura then went down room after room down the hallway, searching through everything. But she didn't find the key or see any signs of Bakura. She paused for a moment, trying to make herself think like Bakura. She then made her way to the living room, slowly peaking over behind the wall. She slowly and carefully checked behind, underneath, and beside each furniture and little crack. Her heart beat grew faster, sensing that Bakura was near, probably watching her. When she was done looking, and found nothing, Ahura went to the last room she hadn't checked.

Bakura's room.

Taking a deep breath, she went inside. And there, in plain view, was the key that sat on his nightstand.

Ahura smirked.

Did he really think she was that stupid?

She looked into the room, searching for Bakura. She glanced down under his bed, but it was too dark to see anything.

_That's it! He must be under the bed!_

With full confidence, Ahura sprinted into the room and jumped on Bakura's bed. Quickly, knowing she didn't have much time, Ahura made her way to the key.

_I win!_

"Not so fast!"

Out of nowhere, Bakura grabbed Ahura from behind and lifted her off the bed. Ahura gasped.

"H-how?"

Bakura smirked.

"I was behind you the whole time. If you were superior to me, you would have seen me."

Ahura grunted and laugh as Bakura sat her down.

"I guess I was too focused on the key and find you that I didn't even notice you following me," she said modestly.

Bakura smiled in reply.

There was a long silence, as they looked into each others' eyes. Ahura chuckled, uncomfortable with the silence.

"So...I guess I owe you something for winning. I don't know how long it will take me to get it, but I'll try my best."

"Oh, don't worry. I don't want you to steal anything for me. You see, what I want..."

Bakura put his arms around Ahura's waist and pulled her close to him. He then moved some stray hairs out of her face, brushing her gently with his fingers. Heat rose through Ahura's body, as she was not sure how to react.

Bakura smiled, pulling his face closer to Ahura's.

Their lips faintly touch, making her flinch a bit.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"My king, are you here?" the voice of Akhekh said. "I've got something important to report!"

Bakura cursed to himself.

Ahura then backed away from him, trying to hide the blush on her face.

Bakura let out a heavy sigh and went to answer the door. Ahura stayed behind him, wondering what was going on. Bakura glared at Akhekh when he opened the door.

"What is it, Akhekh?" he asked irritation in his voice.

"Sorry to interrupt your morning, Bakura," Akhekh replied with no hesitation. "But I was coming home from a long trip from the Valley of the Kings when I saw..."

He stopped at mid sentence as he saw Ahura in the background. He narrowed his eyes at her, making Ahura flinch.

"Why is _she_ here? I thought you were going to keep her prisoner?" Akhekh questioned a bit of disgust in his voice. "Last time I check, prisoners are usually locked up in one room. Do you not know how to keep prisoners, Thief King?"

Bakura sneered.

"Don't you _dare_ insult me or her! And she is not my prisoner, she is one of us."

Akhekh's eyes widened.

"'One of us?' Are you mad? How is a servant for that pathetic prince even come _close_ to being one of us? She is not a thief, she has not lived the harsh life you and I have lived! I don't care what she is to you, but I will _not_ let you compare her to me!"

"She isn't a servant girl, Akhekh," Bakura said. "But I knew her from my past. We grew up together, and now we are reunited after being separated for so long. Trust me, she is no friend of Atem."

Akhekh's eye twitched.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? I saw her with that bastard! She helped kill and injure my men and I! This..._girl_ must have done something to your mind, Bakura!"

Bakura then took a hold of the collar of Akhekh's shirt, making him look directly in his eyes.

"Say one more thing about her or me, and I swear you will wish you were never born."

Akhekh smiled.

"Go ahead and try. I dare you."

Bakura was about to punch him when Ahura approached them.

"Uh...is violence really necessary?"

"Ahura, stay out of this," Bakura said glancing back at her.

Ahura took a step closer, shaking with fear.

"...I...need to talk to Akhekh. You're the one who kidnapped me, right?"

"Aw, you remember me," Akhekh said gritting his teeth. "You think you're so cute, don't you? Playing all innocent."

Bakura punched him in the stomach. Akhekh flinched back in pain.

"What? I was only joking, my king!"

He wheezed a bit. Ahura walked up to Akhekh, Bakura right behind her.

"Look," Ahura said stuttering, "I know you hate me and Atem, and I can kind of understand why you hate us...but I just want to say that I am sorry. I don't like hurting other people, and I can see we've hurt you. I...just hope I can make peace between us and Atem, settle things without bloodshed. Because I can see we were wrong to attack you that night."

Ahura avoided eye contact as she spoke. Akhekh stared at her, surprised at her words. When she was done, he smile grew onto his face. He gave a cruel laugh.

"By Ra, you are naive!" Akhekh exclaimed. "Bakura's right, you're not a servant girl, as a servant of the pharaoh would have never have said that! Do you think I can forgive you _that_ easily? You've murdered and wounded my men, along with scarring my flesh and humiliating me! No, I will not forgive you, or the prince."

Akhekh's green eyes priced into Ahura's, like a snake stocking its' prey.

"You better be glad that Bakura is here to protect you, because I _will_ have my revenge. Until you prove to me that you are one of us, you are my enemy."

Akhekh backed away, seeing as Bakura looked like he was about to kill him. Akhekh made one last bloodthirsty smile before he turned his back on them and walked calmly away.

Ahura's face turned completely pale. Bakura growled.

"Go back inside, Ahura," he ordered. "I will be back shortly."

He then chased after Akhekh.


	13. Chapter XIII

"_Akhekh_!"

Akhekh turned around as Bakura ran towards him. Fury filled his eyes, making Akhekh smile.

"Aw, did I do something to upset you, my king?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, he charged at Akhekh and punched him straight in the face. Akhekh cried out in pain and fell to the ground, placing his hand on the side of his face as blood slowly dripped out of his mouth. Bakura took out a small dagger and pointed it at Akhekh. Akhekh's eyes widened.

"You, and I repeat, you do _not_ talk to Ahura like that!" Bakura threatened. "You _will_ treat her with respect as long she is with me, understand?"

Akhekh looked up at him, studying the expression in Bakura's eyes. Suddenly, he began to chuckle softly.

"So, this is what you have become, all because of a girl?"

"What are you talking about?" Bakura questioned narrowing his eyes.

Akhekh smirked.

"I've always knew you were too soft, Bakura. You are always too merciful. You never show your power when you steal, never showing what happens when people cross your path."

Bakura growled.

"You mean that I never kill the people I steal from?"

"Exactly. Ah, the look of the rich when they see you take their things... The desperation and disgust their eyes show. It is priceless, makes me laugh every time! And then at the moment, before you go, when you put your dagger to their throat, to see them beg for mercy, the fear in their eyes... It is a magnificent sight! The power you feel. You have their life in your hands, they _are_ yours. And when you slit their throat-"

Akhekh was cut off as Bakura kicked him in the side.

"You're sick, Akhekh!" he exclaimed. "Killing people blindly never solves anything!"

"But they deserve it!" Akhekh defended. "While we live in poverty, the petty rich act all high and mighty! We thieves _deserve_ better! And I'm sure you can agree with me there, Bakura."

Bakura said nothing in reply, only glaring at Akhekh.

_It is true that the rich are nothing more than arrogant bastards. But that doesn't mean we have to slaughter them all._

"But my point is," Akhekh continued. "Is that you've gone soft enough to even fall for one of them."

Bakura's face turned red. Akhekh smiled.

"You do a horrible job at hiding it, my king. You care for that servant girl, Ahura, as you call her, and it clearly shows. She may have been someone you knew long ago, but that was in the past. People change, especially if they suddenly start living with the rich. The pharaoh's son. She's using you, Bakura. She is just pretending to care about so she can get back to Atem. Why would she love a low man like you when she could have the Prince of Egypt?"

Bakura froze at Akhekh's words. His eyes widened, many thoughts running through his mind. He thought back to the night he and Ahura were reunited, when he saw her and Atem talk for such a small moment, the way she saved him from Akhekh. Though he was in the distance, he could tell they had a strong relationship. Akhekh grinned as Bakura's face revealed inner doubt and panic.

"You see what I mean? I'm just telling you what's true, Bakura. Believe or deny it, but the proof is still there."

Bakura avoided eye contact, silently removing the dagger away from Akhekh's throat. Akhekh smiled and stood back up.

"Just think of what I said, my king," he said with mocking sympathy. "For us thieves are never made for love."

His eyes strayed off towards the distance.

"Ah, this is an interesting sight."

Bakura blinked and turned to where Akhekh was staring at. There, Akh was wondering the desert, on foot, his wand clutched in hands tightly, seemingly exhausted. Bakura stared at him.

"A palace magician? What one doing all the way out here all alone?"

"Who knows," Akhekh replied. "But I bet he's coming for your girl. For he tried to stop me when I kidnapped her."

Akhekh's bloodthirsty smile grew and he unsheathed a hidden dagger.

"And what a perfect time for revenge!"

Bakura's eyes widened.

"Akhekh, we can't take him on just the two of us! We need back up to fight a palace magician. Akhekh-"

But it was too late, for Akhekh was already charging at Akh.

* * *

Ahura blinked as she sat in a chair in the living room, staring into space. She sighed heavily, bored out of her mind and worried about Bakura.

Was he arguing with Akhekh right now, were they in a fight? Did Akhekh hurt Bakura? Ahura shivered at that thought.

Akhekh...there was something about him that scared her. The way he looked at her, with those evil green eyes. She may have a new perspective on thieves since she's been with Bakura, but she _knew_ that Akhekh was wicked.

_No good person can have that..._evil_ aura, that look to them and still be human._

Was he even human to begin with?

Not wanting to sit around and think about Akhekh, Ahura got up and paced around the house, roaming from room to room. Fifteen minutes passed, and there were still no signs of Bakura. Ahura's breathing grew faster.

_Bakura, where are you?_

Her eyes suddenly widened.

_Akhekh might have hurt him badly enough for him not to make it home! He may be stranded in the desert!_

Panic flowing inside of her, she ran to the front door. Ahura opened the unlocked door and ran blindly into the direction Bakura chased Akhekh.

_Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright..._

Finally, she came across to the place Akhekh and Bakura were at. Ahura stopped all movement, looking around the area for any signs of them. And then, her eyes grew wide as she saw the battle she stood above.

Akhekh was violently trying to stab Akh, who was doing everything in his power to keep him back. Both of them were injured, Akhekh almost completely soaked with blood and sweat while Akh looked exhausted. Bakura stood to the side, trying to corner Akh and making sure he didn't get hit with Akh's magic.

Akhekh let out a battle cry and charged at Akh. Akh dogged his attack and hit his head with the back of his wand. Akhekh flinched and while he was distracted, Akh electrocuted him with lightning. Akhekh screamed in agony and fell to the ground, twitching. Akh panted heavily, his violet eyes filled with intense hatred. He cast another lightning spell and Akhekh screamed even louder, Akh not showing any mercy. It was like he was trying to kill him, give him an agonizing long death.

But before he could make the killing blow, Bakura came up from behind him and turned Akh to face him. Akh's eyes widened in fear as Bakura quickly scratched Akh's cheek with the tip of his dagger, leaving a trail of blood. Akh flinched, dropping his wand, and Bakura kicked him to the ground. Akh stared at him, overwhelmed with fear, as Bakura approached him.

"_No_ one tries to kill my men and gets away with it," Bakura said softly, gritting his teeth a bit. "Even if they are completely morons."

He glared at Akhekh for a split second and then back at Akh.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming out here by yourself, wizard. And now I will make you regret that decision."

Bakura readied his dagger.

"_Akh_!"

Before Bakura could stab him, Ahura ran towards him. Akh and Bakura's eyes widened as Ahura came closer. She placed herself next to Bakura, tears of fear in her eyes.

"Bakura, you can't kill him! You can't kill my brother!"

Bakura gasped. "Your _brother_?"

Ahura nodded solemnly.

"Ahura...!"

Ahura got down to Akh's side.

"Akh, are you alright?" she asked him.

Akh stared at her, his eyes wide.

"A-Ahura...what's going on...?"

His words stuttered, making him unable to speak clearly. Ahura noticed his wounds, and the overheated look in his eyes. She looked up at Bakura, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Bakura, we need to take him home so I can tend to his wounds!" Ahura cried.

Bakura's eyes hardened.

"Ahura, he is a magician that works for the pharaoh! I cannot take him to my home!"

"But he could die! Please, Bakura, he's my brother!"

Ahura held Akh tightly as his legs started to give in, his tiredness trying to consume him. Bakura and Ahura looked into each others' eyes.

"Remu please..."

Bakura looked away from Ahura, unable to face her desperate gaze. He cursed under his breath.

"...Fine! But only because he is your 'brother!'"

Bakura then turned his back and stormed off to his home, not saying another word. Ahura watched him go for a short time before she turned to Akh, who was using all of his strength to stay awake.

"Don't worry, Akh. You're going to be alright."

Akh stared at his sister, but said nothing as Ahura grabbed his fallen wand and half carried, half dragged, him to Bakura's home.

And lying in the sand watching all of this was Akhekh, glaring at the three of them as they left. Anger burned within his eyes, a new hatred rising for all three of them.

* * *

Akh barely kept his eyes opened as Ahura cleaned off the blood from his cheek. She never left his side, making sure that no injury left untouched. Bakura stood at the edge of Ahura's room, watching the two of them carefully. Ahura finished wiping the last remaining blood on Akh's face.

"There, you're all fixed up," Ahura said. "You're going to be alright, Akh."

Akh gave a weary blink.

"...Ahura...how are you...?"

"Shh..."

Ahura silenced him.

"You need to rest, Akh. You are tired and need all of your energy. I promise I'll explain everything when you wake up, I promise."

"But..."

Akh couldn't say another word as he finally lost consciousness. Ahura smiled softly, placing Akh's wand beside him and moving some stray hairs out of his face. She then stood up and turned to Bakura.

"Thank you, Bakura," Ahura said softly. "I know this wasn't the easiest thing to do, but I greatly appreciate it."

Bakura growled a bit, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't understand how you can feel kinship with someone like _him_. A wizard for the pharaoh..."

Ahura raised an eyebrow.

"So what? What's wrong with that? I mean, I know you are wanted by the pharaoh and all..."

"Because the pharaoh is the cause of all of this!" Bakura answered angrily. "It was the _pharaoh's_ men that destroyed Kul Elna, Ahura! The people who _destroyed_ our lives!"

Ahura gasped as Bakura refused to make eye contact with her. She stayed silent, as she couldn't believe what she just heard. The pharaoh, Atem's father caused the death of her past family and friends, her separation from Bakura.

_No...that can't be true!_ _Atem's father... _

A small tear went down her cheek, lost in her thoughts. Bakura felt his heart tightened, seeing her now knowing who made her lose her memory.

_But she had to learn sometime. She needed to know that the prince is an enemy._

Even if the pharaoh wasn't the true enemy, she had to be against him. If Zorc's words were true...

_The more I learn about the man in the blue robe, the more I learn about Zorc, the sooner we can be at peace._

While Bakura was lost in his own thoughts, Ahura got her emotions under control. She cleared her throat and said in a clear voice, "Bakura, there is one more thing I must ask of you."

Bakura blinked and looked into Ahura's eyes. She hesitated for a minute.

"...Is that…is that you let me go to take Akh back to Memphis."

Bakura's eyes widened.

"...I know for a fact that he isn't strong enough to make it back on his own," Ahura continued. "He will need someone to help him, and I'm the only one who can do it. But I promise I'll come back tomorrow night, when I know he will be alright. I just...can't abandon him."

There was a long silence as Ahura anxiously waited for Bakura to reply.

Bakura was completely silent. A part of suspected that Ahura would want to leave the house, to be out in the world again, to be on her own.

_I can't keep her here forever._

Akhekh's laugh rang in his ears.

_"She is just pretending to care about so she can get back to Atem. Why would she love a low man like you when she could have the Prince of Egypt?"_

Bakura turned away from Ahura, sighing deeply as he fought back a sob.

"...If that is your wish, I won't try to stop you. Go whenever you want, but just let me know when you leave."

He couldn't help his voice from cracking. For he was going to lose her again, he just knew it.

Ahura stared at Bakura, a sympathetic look in her eyes. Slowly she walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek. Bakura turned to her, staring into her eyes. Ahura smiled.

"I promise I will come back. I won't allow us to be apart like that again. You are no longer alone, Remu."

Bakura took a hold of her hand, tears running down his eyes.

"...Makara..."

His low voice went silent as Ahura leaned up and kissed him. Bakura held Ahura close to him, kissing her back fiercely. All the years of longing, pain, and loneliness were poured out in this moment, and Ahura felt them all so strongly.

_Remu...I promise that I will make life better for you. I will ease away your pain._

A small tear ran down her cheek as she kissed him.

_And hopefully I can do it without betraying the people I loved after Kul Elna._


	14. Chapter XIV

As the sun started to set on the desert's horizon, Ahura took Akh outside where Bakura had put out a horse for them to use. Akh was still unconscious, but most of his strength had returned since he rested. Bakura had insisted that, even though he was still out, that Ahura would leave now so that when he woke up, he couldn't find his way back. Ahura was a little reluctant at first, but finally gave in as she trusted Bakura's judgement.

Ahura, with much effort, put Akh on top of the horse and got on herself. She gently petted the horse's mane, making sure that the horse had her full trust. At that moment, Bakura slowly stepped out of the house, the shadows falling down on his face.

"Do you remember how I told you to get there?" he asked.

Ahura nodded. "Yes I do. Just head in the opposite direction of Kul Elna and it will be a straight shot to the Nile. After that it will no problem."

Her gaze softened as she saw the worried look in Bakura's eyes.

"I will be fine, Bakura. I'll be back before you know it!"

Bakura couldn't help but smile at Ahura's enthusiasm.

But the doubt still lingered, so ever planted into Bakura's subconscious. He clutched his fists.

_Damn you, Akhekh!_

Oblivious to Bakura's internal conflict, Ahura gave one last smile, before she rode of into the distance. Bakura watched her go, never taking his eyes off her until she disappeared completely from his view.

* * *

Mahad, Isis, and their men made their way back to Memphis, looking ever so exhausted. After a long day of not finding not even a simple clue to Ahura's location, they were making their way home to call it a day. Mahad sighed heavily, as he could imagine the look on Akh's face when he would see them come back empty handed. He turned his gaze to Isis.

"Isis, are you sure that the Millennium Necklace was right about the thieves being so close by?"

Isis nodded confidently.

"Yes. I just know that they are here. Ahura couldn't have been taken that far from Memphis in this short amount of time."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you doubting my Millennium Item's power, Mahad?"

Mahad avoided her gaze.

"I'm just worried how well Akh is going to take this, that's all. Even if your Millennium Item was right, there is still the possibility of Ahura being dead. And with no body...I'm not sure how Akh will react to that..."

There was a long silence, for the feeling of grief filling the air.

Suddenly, the Millennium Necklace gave a soft golden glow and Isis received a vision. She gasped and out of nowhere, she redirected her horse to run towards the Nile. Mahad's eyes widened.

"Isis, where are you going?"

But she didn't answer, for her eyes were fully focused on one unknown goal.

_Has she gone completely mad?_

Mahad turned to his men.

"Go ahead and make your way back to the palace. I'll go after Isis."

With a quick nod from his men, Mahad rode his horse towards Isis. His eyes widened in shock, for he saw Ahura on horseback, handing Isis something.

And that something was an unconscious Akh.

"_Akh_!"

Mahad rode to them, his eyes straying from Ahura to Isis to Akh.

"What..._what_ happened? How did Akh..."

"It's a long story," Ahura answered, her voice trying to stay calm and steady. "I can explain it once we get somewhere safe."

Mahad narrowed his eyes, studying Ahura carefully. Suddenly, he let out a small groan of pain before he muttered, "I see."

He turned to Isis.

"Take Akh back to the palace so he can get some medical attention. I'll take care of Ahura."

Isis had an uneasy look in her eyes. But, she did not questioned him, as she gently held Akh in her arms and rode to the palace. When she was out of ear shot, Mahad turned to Ahura and said, "Follow me."

Ahura nodded. "I'm right behind you, Priest Mahad."

They then rode into the city of Memphis, peasants staring at them as they passed by. Ahura felt uneasy with the stares, avoiding all eye contact. Mahad kept his eyes to the front, his expression completely emotionless, though he kept one hand clutched close to his chest. They finally arrived at the palace gates and rode onto the palace grounds. Once they enter and the gates closed behind them, Mahad turned to the nearest palace guard.

"Take Ahura to one of the guest bedrooms. Make sure she is comfortable and has everything she needs."

The palace guard had a confused look, but nodded in reply. Mahad and Ahura got off their horses, giving them to a servant to be put in the stables.

"I will tell Atem about your arrival, Ahura," Mahad said. "Just sit tight in your room and he will be with you shortly."

Ahura nodded and smiled slightly in reply before she quickly followed the palace guard.

Seeing them go, Mahad made his way to the hospital wing of the palace, knowing Akh would be there. When he arrived, he saw Isis standing outside the door.

"Mana and Atem are inside," she explained quietly. "Where is Ahura?"

"I told a guard to take her to a guest room," Mahad replied. "I would think that she and Atem would want to some privacy."

Isis paused for a bit, studying Mahad carefully.

"Mahad, are you alright? You look like you are in pain."

But Mahad ignored her concerned comment, as he quickly entered the room. Inside, Mana was sitting at Akh's bedside, crying a bit and whispering to him. Atem leaned against the wall, his worried gaze on Akh. Mahad cleared his throat, getting Atem and Mana's attention.

"Did Isis tell you yet that we found Ahura when we found Akh?" he asked.

Atem nodded.

"Yes. Is she alright?"

Mahad avoided the prince's gaze.

"Yes, she is unharmed. Though, I want her to stay in the palace for awhile before she is allowed to go back home. She is in a guest room now."

Atem's eye brightened up.

"That's good to hear. But...will my father know about this?"

"I plan to tell him. He will understand the situation."

Atem raised an eyebrow, suspecting that Mahad wasn't telling all of his intentions.

_First he's secretive about it and now he wants my father and the other guardians to know?_

But, his eyes quickly softened as he asked, "So does that mean we can see her?"

"You, Atem, can since you were there when she was kidnapped," Mahad answered. "However I don't want her to have too many guests, since it must have been a long day for her."

Atem turned to Mana, who had a small smile.

"It's alright, Atem. I'll see Ahura tomorrow. As long as she is alright, I don't mind waiting a bit. Besides..."

She brushed her hand gently against Akh's cheek.

"I don't want to leave Akh alone..."

Atem gave a one last worried look, for Mana and Akh, and then made his way towards the guest bedrooms. Once the prince was gone, Mahad walked to the edge of the door.

"One of the healers should be with Akh shortly," he said over his shoulder. "You can help if you want, Mana, but leave most of it to the professionals. Though your healing powers are becoming more accurate and powerful, don't overdo yourself."

Mana nodded solemnly. "I'll do what I can, Master Mahad."

Mahad kept eye contact with Mana for a long moment, until he finally forced himself to leave his fallen and worrying apprentices.

For he couldn't stand the sight.

Closing the door behind him, Mahad felt a large pain in his chest. He grunted in pain, putting his hand over his chest. Isis quickly ran to his side.

"Mahad...?"

Taking a hold to the string around his neck, Mahad pulled out his Millennium Item, the Millennium Ring, from under his robe. It was giving off a golden glow, its sharp ends swaying side to side a bit. Isis gasped. Mahad panted, staring at the dark ring.

"...The Millennium Ring is sensing in a dark spirit, a dark ka."

Its glow grew a tiny bit more.

"And it has been reacting ever since we found Ahura."


	15. Chapter XV

"Which room is Ahura in?" Atem asked the guard once he came to the guest bedrooms.

The guard pointed to the room on the far right. Atem smiled.

"Thank you."

The guard smiled in reply but said nothing else. Atem approached the door to Ahura's room, his heart pounding in his chest. He wondered...how was Ahura going to react to him? Was she going to be as happy to see him as he was to see her?

_Would she want me to come at all?_

Atem hesitated to knock on the door.

_"__And I know for a fact Ahura doesn't blame you, and she never will. Ahura is your friend and always will be."_

Mana's words rang in his ears, her words slowly trying to keep away the doubt.

_It is now or never. I have to face her._

With a heavy sigh, Atem knocked on the door. A few seconds passed, until Ahura slowly opened the door. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Atem.

"Oh my Ra, Atem!"

Before Atem had a chance to react, Ahura jumped on him and gave him a huge hug. Atem was a little shocked by Ahura's reaction as her grip got tighter and tighter.

"Oh my Ra, Atem!" Ahura cried her voice cracking with emotion. "I'm so happy to see you! I've been so worried about you!"

"Y-you've been worried about _me_?" Atem exclaimed shocked. "But you were the one captured by thieves..."

"Yes, but you seemed hurt more then I was."

Ahura backed away and smiled.

"Come on inside. We have catching up to do, don't we?"

She was acting like she was visiting an old friend, and that nothing bad had ever happened. ...And yet there was sadness in her eyes. A sadness that he could not understand.

Atem nodded slowly and closed the door behind him.

"Ahura..."

He didn't know where to begin. Apologize for getting her kidnapped or ask her how she was? Ahura smiled, as if trying to lighten the mood.

"I...hope that I didn't cause too much trouble with the whole kidnapping thing. When Isis and Mahad found me, I was really shocked to see them."

"Yes," Atem replied. "Right after you were taken away, Akh, Mana, and I went to Mahad to see if he could do anything to help you. Right after that, he and Isis called a search party to look for you."

Ahura avoided eye contact.

"...I'm sorry that I allowed myself to get caught, my prince," she confessed softly. "If I had been more careful, none of this would have happened."

Atem's eyes widened.

"What are you apologizing for? You had no control over what happened."

"But if I had-"

Ahura was cut off as Atem put his finger over her lips. He gave a gentle smile.

"Don't blame yourself, Ahura. If anyone is to take the blame, it is me. I was the one who invited you to come out, even though I knew the thieves could be back with reinforcements. I acted foolishly, and you got kidnapped because of it."

His eyes brightened up a tiny bit.

"But now you are back safe and sound and that's all that matters. You are home, Ahura."

Ahura blushed as her blue eyes met Atem's violet ones. They were like this for a long moment, until Ahura forced herself to look away and take a step back from him.

"...That maybe true that I'm safe."

She paused.

"...Though I'm not truly home."

Atem blinked. "What do you mean? Of course you're home, Ahura!"

Ahura stayed silent, many thoughts going through her mind. She walked towards the window, her eyes staring into the distance.

"Ever since I was little, I always knew I never truly belonged here," Ahura said, her voice having a haunting tone to it. "I was different from the rest of my family, from Akh and my mom and dad. No one really liked me, I could never make any friends by myself without Akh introducing me to his. At first, I thought that I may have been destined for something great, that the gods put me on this difficult path for a purpose. But there was this one thing that I could never explain. And that was the fact I had no memory before the age of seven.

"It is a completely blank, like someone took it away from me. I had always asked my parents, and even Akh why I can't remember, but they just gave me vague answers and told me not to worry about it. It didn't bother me so much, until I started having strange dreams. Dreams of me wondering in a desert and meeting a young boy with white hair and fearful violet eyes. He was in trouble, and I would try to help him, but he would run away from me. And no matter how hard and fast I ran, I could never catch up to him. In the end, I would lose my footing and fall off the edge of a cliff, into a never ending darkness."

Ahura turned to face Atem, looking at him the eyes.

"But then I _met_ that boy. Only he was grown up, a man who has been through so much internal suffering. And while I was with him, I learned why I have a gap in my memory. It was because I _lost_ it."

Tears started to form in her eyes, as faint images of Kul Elna flashed through Ahura's mind.

"I-I found out who I was before the age of seven. I had lived in a small village, a village where everyone was family and looked out for each other. I was loved, I was accepted, I was where I truly belong. But...then an accident happened, a massacre. Everyone was killed in cold blood. Me and the boy with white hair were the only ones who survived. We tried to escape, but we were separated. In that time I lost my memory and was founded by Akh's family and became Ahura."

Tears went down her cheeks.

"That was my life when I knew who I was. When I was Makara, the daughter of a thief. The childhood friend of Remu, who later changed his name to Bakura, King of Thieves. When I lived in the safe haven for thieves, Kul Elna! _The town that was massacred by the Pharaoh Ahknemkhanen, your father_!"

Ahura fell to her knees, crying uncontrollably as she let the tears fall. Atem stood where he was, his eyes wide with disbelief. A part of him didn't want to believe what Ahura just said.

For it couldn't be true!

Ahura, the kindest and most giving person he had ever known, be the daughter of a thief and knew the great Thief King? It was completely ludicrous, it couldn't possibly happen!

But...no one could fake that emotion her voice had, those tears. Though his heart tried to deny it, Atem knew what Ahura said was telling the truth.

Silently, Atem got down next to Ahura and put his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest, taking in any sort of comfort. Atem ran his fingers through her hair, silently telling her it was going to be alright. A few minutes passed, and eventually Ahura calmed down. She looked up at Atem, who gently wiped a tear off her cheek.

"You've been through a lot," Atem said softly. "I'm sorry you had to go through a horrible experience as that. But...is it true that my father ordered a massacre at Kul Elna?"

Ahura nodded slowly.

"I'm beginning to remember that night, my past in general. And the soldiers that Remu and I saw were the pharaoh's."

"But I know for a fact that my father wouldn't order such a terrible thing to happen," Atem defended, trying to sound calm. "Even to a village of thieves. Someone must have framed him, someone with power over the soldiers."

"Yes...but who? And why would they do such a terrible thing?"

"I don't know, but I promise that this will not go unnoticed. I will not let this horrible tragedy haunt you, Ahura."

Atem gently helped her stand back on her feet.

"But for now, you need to rest. You are exhausted and stressed."

He guided her to the bed and made her lay down. Ahura smiled slightly.

"...Thank you, Atem. I knew you couldn't be...the son of the evil man who destroyed Kul Elna. You are too kind, to have evil blood in your veins..."

Her eye lids started to become heavy.

"...Tomorrow, I want to tell Mana and Akh about my past. I will tell you all, in more detail, about what has happened to me after I got kidnapped. For I...need to bring Remu peace...bring myself..."

She finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Atem watched her for a long moment, making sure she would be alright. Slowly, he brushed his hand against Ahura's cheek.

_Ahura..._

Reluctantly, he forced himself to pull away and walked out of the room so that Ahura could rest in peace.

* * *

_It is official, I've gone completely mad._

Bakura silently walked down the dark streets of Kul Elna, just like in his dream. He was heading back to the place where the Millennium Items were built, the place he had seen Zorc. He growled to himself, even though the whole thing seemed real, he had to be mad to just blindly follow a dream the more he thought about it.

_But it's better than just sitting around and doing nothing. And what better option to do I have?_

Heading inside the dark, half destroyed sanctuary, Bakura carefully went down the stairs, his instincts on full alert. Soon, he arrived at the room that haunted his nightmares. Bakura shivered a bit, the cold air in the room filled with grief, anger, agony, and pain. The stone that contained the Millennium Items sat in the middle, just like it did when he first saw it.

It was covered with dust and cobwebs, the golden face on top of the stone staring blankly in the darkness. It looked like it hasn't moved since it was first created. Bakura stared at the dark stone, almost feeling like he was in a trance, as he slowly approached it.

_"So you took up on my offer."_

Bakura jumped as Zorc, still using his image for a body, appeared from the darkness. The demon smiled.

"I'm glad you took my offer seriously, Remu Bakura. It would have been ashamed if my words just went right over your head."

Bakura narrowed his eyes, only to make Zorc's smile grow even more.

"I can see you still don't fully trust me. I can't say I didn't expect this, but you will grow to trust me in time."

"Whatever," Bakura sneered. "I just want to hear the rest of your offer! I'm not here to play games with you, demon!"

Zorc rolled his eyes. "Ah, you're no fun. But it is best we get back to business."

Zorc sat down on the Millennium Tablet, his red eyes studying Bakura carefully.

"Tell me...how desperately do you want to avenge your people? Now, really think before you answer me. Are you...willing to sacrifice everything? And I mean _everything _to get revenge?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, not liking the dark tone in Zorc's voice.

"...I will do what is necessary, but I won't be stupid about it."

Zorc smiled, as if a great thought just appeared in his mind. Bakura shivered at his malevolent look.

"...I see you have a lot on your mind, Bakura. Is there something bothering you?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes, though there was some shock in them.

"What goes on in my life isn't your business!"

Zorc sighed and chuckled.

"If you want to feel that way. But just know that I can help you with personal issues. Especially if it deals with Makara."

Bakura's eyes widened a bit.

"But, that doesn't matter now," Zorc said. "We have work to do. Now...since you don't yet fully trust me, I can't help you too much. If we are going to defeat the pharaoh, the man in the blue robe, we need to trust each other."

Bakura smirked.

"And how are you going to accomplish that? Thieves aren't known for their trustworthiness."

Zorc smirked back, mimicking Bakura's grin perfectly.

"Yes, but double crossing a demon, a god, isn't a good idea either."

Bakura's face paled a bit and Zorc chuckled softly to himself.

"As I was saying. I will prove to you that I can be a great ally. And by doing so, I will give you the power that only Sacred Guardians of the Pharaoh only know. To summon a ka."

Bakura's eyes widened.

"Summon a _ka_? _How_ in Ra's name will I do that?"

Zorc narrowed his eyes. "First off, _never_ say that name in front of me! That name is forbidden here, understand? Second, I will grant you a bit of my power to summon your ka. Since I command the creatures of the night...my power will be in great use for you and your ka in particular."

Zorc stood up.

"Follow me," he ordered. "I want to show you something."

Going to the back of the room, Zorc closed his eyes and muttered in an ancient language. Suddenly, a doorway appeared out of the wall, making Bakura jumped back. Zorc smiled a bit and went inside, disappearing into the darkness. Bakura blinked a couple of times, but assumed that Zorc wanted him to follow. Having no light to guide him, Bakura felt the walls has he slowly walked down a fleet of stairs.

_How does that demon expect me to follow him if I can't _see_ a damn thing?_

"Do not fear the dark, Bakura," Zorc called out. "Become one with the darkness, let it be your ally and use it to your advantage."

Bakura growled in reply.

How _dare_ he think that he was afraid!

Wanting to show he wasn't fearful, Bakura quickened his pace.

When he reached the bottom, he could faintly make out the glow of Zorc's eyes.

"Behold, Bakura! The servant of the fallen that will serve you!"

As if willing them, torches lit up as the room glowed with light. Bakura's eyes widened and he gasped as he saw a huge stone tablet of a monster with lower snake-like body and upper human-like half. Zorc smiled.

"This is the monster right here is Diabound," he explained. "In living form, he represents all the anger and lustful vengeance of your people. The agony, pain, anger, suffering, immortal torture... It is all there...in one ka. And this ka can be under your control, to help you avenge your family's death."

Bakura stared at Diabound, completely speechless. As if drawn to it, Bakura slowly approached the stone tablet. Staring deeply into the monster, he slowly moved his hand and gently touched the carving.

Suddenly, a spark of electricity came between Bakura and the tablet and Bakura flinched back. Out of the tablet, the spirit of Diabound came into view, its body as big as the room. Bakura stepped back, fear glowing in his eyes.

"Relax, Bakura," Zorc said calmly. "I just summoned Diabound. There is nothing for you to be afraid of."

He turned to the mighty beast.

"You see how powerful he is, Bakura? He will only become more powerful the more he fights. If trained right...his power could rival the gods themselves."

He met Bakura's eyes.

"And all that power could be yours, if you are strong enough to handle it."

Bakura stayed silent, his eyes drifting from Zorc to Diabound. There was a long moment of silence, as Bakura was unsure what to do. Meeting Diabound's dark eyes, his expression hardened. He approached Diabound.

_I can't let my people's fate go unnoticed, being a fading memory in the pharaoh's mind._

Silently seeing that he accepted, Zorc smiled and chanted another ancient spell. The light of the torches faded away and Bakura felt something inside his body change. His spirit...it felt stronger, more powerful. He could feel his will become stronger, like he could handle anything.

He and Diabound...were becoming one.

Bakura closed his eyes as the feeling grew stronger and stronger. And in a few seconds, the torches' light came back and Zorc smiled gleefully at Bakura.

"I knew you would accept Diabound. Using your ba, your willpower, you can summon him anytime to do your bidding. He is your servant."

His eyes darkened.

"Though, be warned that now you two are one and whatever happens to Diabound, will happen to _you_. If he dies, you die for your ba will be utterly destroyed. Do I make myself clear?"

Bakura nodded, his eyes staring at Diabound's tablet.

"...I do."

"Good," Zorc replied. "Now, for the next few nights, go train Diabound and make it more powerful. When you think...you are ready to start the next stage of our plan, come back to Kul Elna's sanctuary and we will discuss it."

Bakura nodded again in reply.

Making eye contact for a few seconds, he then left the room, not making a sound. Zorc watched him go, a large smile crawling on his face.

"...And so everything is coming together," he said when Bakura was out of earshot. "Soon I will be free of these ruins. The world will be covered in darkness, and I shall become the one and only god!"

His blood red eyes glowed as the torches' light flickered away.

"...But Bakura will only have a few uses. He is strong...but maybe a little _too_ strong. I will need another pawn...one who has a lust to kill no matter what. A person who's thirst for blood will never ceases. A person...who will push Bakura to his limit."

Zorc's smile grew wider and wider as his body started to merge with the darkness.

"...For I need a snake to hide in the shadows, ready to strike."


	16. Chapter XVI

Pharaoh Ahknemkhanen tapped his fingers on the armrest of his throne, clearly deep in thought. Mahad had just finished telling the pharaoh about Ahura and everything she had been through along with the Millennium Ring reacting to her. Isis, Shada, and the other Sacred Guardians were there too, listening to Mahad's story.

"I don't want to wish harm on the girl," Mahad said as he finished his story. "But I know there is a dark ka inside of her."

"If you are so sure about that, Mahad," Priest Seto said, clutching the Millennium Rod tightly in his hands. "Then you shouldn't have brought her to the palace as a guest!"

Mahad glared at Seto.

"What else was I suppose to do? Seto, if you have seen this girl...I promise you that you would not be able to kill her so easily as you say."

Seto rolled his eyes.

"But if it threatened the kingdom, I would do whatever it takes."

"May I remind you, Seto, that you've only just now become a guardian? If anything, you should be listening to me rather than challenging me."

Seto's eyes flared with anger but he remained silent. Everyone stared at him, that is until Priest Kalim turned to Mahad and asked, "Are you sure it was Ahura that was making the ring react? Could it be possible it was an outside force?"

Mahad paused a bit.

"...No, I am sure it came from Ahura herself. If it didn't, the Millennium Ring would be reacting still. But it only reacts when I am around _her_."

He turned to Ahknemkhanen, who's unblinking eyes remained on him.

"Pharaoh, what do you suggest we do?" Mahad asked. "What do you want us to do?"

The pharaoh was silent for a long moment, his eyes meeting each of his priests.

"For now, we will let Ahura stay with us," he finally said. "But we will watch her carefully and make sure nothing happens. If Mahad's suspicions are correct...then we will have to do what we must. Though I do not wish to harm an innocent girl, especially if my son has become friends with her."

_Or have my student witness the death of his sister._

Mahad, and the other guardians, all nodded their heads in agreement.

"But before we have an official decision," Seto suddenly said. "Shouldn't we let Master Akhenaden know?"

Isis tensed up.

"...Seto has a point," Shada said. "Akhenaden hasn't been seen all day. And as one of the elite guardians, he should have a say."

"Yes," Ahknemkhanen replied. "It would be unfair not to include him. Seto, would tell him what has happened and to see me in private?"

Seto nodded his head in reply and left the throne room. Isis watched him go, a bad feeling stirring up inside of her. Akhenaden's name was mentioned in her vision, which so far, has proven to be very accurate.

_If Akhenaden is connected to Ahura and the Thief King Bakura, like my vision says, then he should be the last person to know what is going on. _

Isis sighed heavily.

_And is it possible...that _he_ may be connected to Mahad's ring sensing the dark ka?_

* * *

_"__Put the items in their place, mortal!__ You can run from me forever! Fulfill your destiny and free me!"_

Akhenaden's blue-violet eye shot wide open, gasping heavily for air. He sat up in his bed, putting his hand over the Millennium Eye that was shoved up so tightly in his skull. For it was throbbing with unbelievable pain. Akhenaden breathed heavily, dark words repeating over and over in his mind. He sat completely still, trying desperately to empty his mind of any thought.

Finally, the voice in his head ceased and the pain from the Millennium Eye started become bearable. Akhenaden moved his hand away from his face, staring down at his blanket.

It had happened again. That _dream_ happened again. The dream where a dark demon appeared at that cursed place that haunted him.

_Kul Elna..._

Akhenaden cursed himself at the thought of that hellish place.

That place...ever since he been to it, where he created the Millennium Items, has slowly drove him to insanity.

Or was at least trying to.

Akhenaden finally forced himself out of bed, looking out the nearby window and seeing the light hit his face.

_Damn it, I overslept. How am I going to explain this to the others without causing suspicion?_

Getting himself dressed, he then made his way to the door and opened it.

Only to be greeted by Seto.

Akhenaden's eye widened.

"Master Akhenaden," Seto said before Akhenaden had time to speak. "You weren't at the meeting this morning. Did you not hear Mahad call it?"

Akhenaden avoided eye contact.

"My apologizes. I overslept and I didn't know."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Are you not feeling well?"

"No, it's nothing like that in the slightest," Akhenaden replied, almost sounding defensive. "I just had trouble sleeping last night and I was tired."

"Like last night and the night before that?"

Akhenaden glared at him.

"If I was sick, I would have done something about it. I can take care of myself, Seto."

There was a long silence, as Seto and Akhenaden glared into each others' cold eyes. Finally, Seto gave a respective nod.

"If you wish. Though I do advise you should see one of the healers."

Akhenaden growled. "I'll consider it, but you _don't_ tell me what to do, Seto."

He cleared his throat.

"But enough about me. What did Mahad call the meeting for?"

In great detail, Seto explained about Ahura's kidnap and how Mahad and Isis rescued her. When he mentioned the dark ka, Akhenaden's eye lit up with interest.

"So you are saying Mahad believes that this girl has a hidden evil inside of her?" he asked.

Seto nodded.

"He seems debatable if it is 'evil,' but he knows that there _is_ something inside of her."

"...And yet he doesn't want to harm her, does he?"

"Yes, same thing with the pharaoh."

_Of course. __Ahknemkhanen would be soft like that! _

"To some point, I agree with Mahad's decision," Akhenaden said out loud. "But if he believes she is dangerous, we must act. ...You said that she is staying here in the palace, correct?"

Seto nodded in reply.

"Then take her to me so that I can see what kind of ka she has. Bring her to me in the ...secret tower. That way, I can check her spirit quickly and no one would know."

"And if she does have an evil ka?"

Akhenaden paused.

"...We will have to kill her. We would have to tell Mahad and the others."

Seto stared into the old man's eyes for a long moment.

"...Alright, I will go get her."

Giving Akhenaden one last look, Seto walked away towards the guest bedrooms.

For in the back of his mind, Seto had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

* * *

In the privacy of Ahura's room, Akh and Mana stared wide eye as she finished telling her story about her and Bakura. There was a long silence, as both magicians were completely speechless. Atem stood next to them, his eyes on Ahura. Though she hid it well, he could tell that it was painful to speak about Kul Elna again. Akh clutched his fists.

"No...absolutely _no_!"

He came up to Ahura, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Ahura...you can't possible believe..." He choked up his words. "...That thief must have brainwashed you! Told you lies..."

"But it is true, Akh," Ahura said softly. "The moment Remu took me to Kul Elna...the moment I stepped into that place... I knew what he said, what he told me, was true."

Ahura gave a small smile.

"And you know that it is true too, Akh. I've never been your true sister. At least not by blood. And even though you, mother, and father treated me so well...I think I always knew deep down that I came from somewhere else."

Her eyes darkened.

"Though I never expected to be something like this."

Akh stared at Ahura, tears forming in his eyes. He then hugged her as tightly as could, like he was afraid she would disappear.

"Oh Ahura...I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, Akh," Ahura replied, gentleness in her voice. "Even if we are not really from the same family, you will always be my big brother."

The two siblings embraced each other for a long moment, Mana and Atem watching them in silence. Eventually they broke apart, and Akh rubbed his eyes trying to hide the tears.

"...I'm sorry that you've been through all that, Ahura," Mana finally said. "But I am glad you are safe now."

Ahura smiled. "I am too. I really missed you guys."

"And we really missed you too," Atem added. "You had us all so worried."

"But...what will you do now, Ahura?" Mana asked. "Now that you know about your past...what do you plan to do?"

"I'll tell you what she is going to do," Akh said, almost sounding like an order. "She is going to stay with us and move on."

"Akh..."

Akh looked straight into Ahura's eyes, a protective fire flaring in his violet eyes.

"Just because you were born to thieves doesn't mean you have to go back to being one! Only the four of us know about your past. Everyone else just thinks you are an ordinary Egyptian girl. Atem, Mana, and I will help you heal and be by your side. We will help you move on, Ahura. Help you continue life."

"Akh..." Ahura's voice trailed off a bit. "I appreciate the offer, but I can't just-"

"Yes you can. Ahura, if you go back to being a thief you will never be truly accepted or safe. You would be an outcast, a criminal. I can't let you have that kind of life."

"Akh, if you would just listen..."

"What is there to listen? Live a life of poverty or live as commoner in Memphis? Ahura, think reasonably!"

"Akh, please..."

"Ahura-"

He cut himself off as Mana put her hand on his shoulder. She looked into his eyes for a long moment, getting him to calm down. She then turned to Ahura.

"Ahura," Mana said softly. "No matter what your past is, we all want what is best for you. And though we would want nothing more than to keep you here, it isn't our decision. Whatever you decide to do, we will support it and do whatever we can to help you. Isn't that right, Akh, Atem?"

She glanced over at the two boys, as if silently ordering them to speak. Akh avoided eye contact, emotion boiling inside of him, but remained completely silent. Atem was quiet for a long moment. With a heavy breath, he said, "That's right. Though I will say that I won't like it if you go back to the Thief King. Friend of yours or not, I don't trust him."

He approached Ahura.

"And like I told you yesterday, I will get to the bottom of why there were palace soldiers at Kul Elna. But if you do decide to leave..."

There was a hurt look in his eyes as he spoke.

"...At least stay long enough for us to know what truly happened."

Ahura blinked, her gaze moving from Akh, to Mana, to Atem. Tears started to form in her eyes, speechless at how much loyalty and love that her friends have given her. She tried to hold back a sob.

"...Thank you guys. You have no idea how much this means to me. But I have no intention of leaving this life. But I can't leave Bakura by himself. So, I came up with this idea to-"

_Knock, knock, knock_!

Everyone froze at the sound of the loud knocking. They all stared at the door, wondering who it could be. Was it Mahad or Isis? A palace guard perhaps?

"...Come in," Ahura finally said in a low voice.

The door then opened to reveal Seto. Atem and Mana's eyes widened.

"Seto, what are you doing here?" Atem asked shocked.

"I apologize for intruding on seeing your peasant friend, my prince," Seto said, his voice icy cold. "But I need to see Ahura for a bit."

"What for?" Akh questioned.

"Sacred Guardian business," Seto answered. "Don't worry, it won't take long. We just want to ask...Ahura a few questions."

There was a long silence, as Seto waited for Ahura to speak. Ahura stared into his eyes, a cold shiver going through her.

_Those dark eyes...I've seen them before._

She blinked.

_Or at least a pair just like them..._

"Ahura, we must go now," Seto finally said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "I don't have that much time and we need to get this done quickly."

"Oh, uh...okay."

Ahura turned to the others.

"I'll see you guys later then."

Akh made a small growl, but he said nothing. Mana and Atem watched Ahura go with Seto, who closed the door behind him. They turned to each other. Silently they knew...that Seto, or someone higher rank, was planning something.

But whether it was good or not, they could not be sure.


	17. Chapter XVII

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, Priest Seto," Ahura said in a low voice as the Sacred Guardian led her down a fleet of stairs. "But where are we going?"

Seto glanced over at Ahura, the shadows of the dark corridors covering his face.

"I'm taking to you to one of the other Sacred Guardians," he answered. "Like I told the prince, this won't take long."

"But _who_ am I seeing? Mahad, Isis, all of them?"

Seto growled softly.

"You will see. Please, enough with the questions."

"I...okay."

The threatening tone in Seto's voice intimidate Ahura, knowing that if she said the wrong thing, she could put herself in serious trouble. Or something worse, for he was a Sacred Guardian.

The rest of the walk down the stairs was in complete silence, and the further they went down, the more fear Ahura felt build up. For some reason, being underground frightened her.

_Maybe it has something to do with Kul Elna?_

Finally, they reached the end of the stairs to see a huge room, with a small passageway going down a narrowed hallway. Ahura blinked, feeling a great amount of despair and agony in this room. She expected Seto to go down that way, but he instead went to his right where a door was.

"Master Akhenaden will see you now," Seto said as he opened the door. "He will explain everything to you."

_Akhenaden?_

Slowly, Ahura walked inside the room. Once she was inside, the door slammed behind her and locked from the outside. Ahura felt her face paled.

_Why did Seto locked me inside? Oh Ra..._

"Hello."

Ahura felt her heart jump out of her chest as she turned around to see an elderly man with long white hair and beard. Akhenaden gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry to have startled you. Seto can be a little too harsh at times."

He studied her.

"So you are Ahura? Yes...you are just as Mahad had described you."

Ahura blinked, her heart beat growing faster and faster.

Why...why did this man make her feel so scared? Why was his eye, his human eye...so cold and hate filled?

"…M-Mahad spoke about me?" Ahura finally said when she found her voice.

"Well, Seto told me he did," Akhenaden replied. "But it doesn't matter."

He slowly approached Ahura, who had her back against the door. Ahura shivered in fear, as the more she looked at this man, the more she felt she needed to run. Akhenaden's Millennium Eye glowed.

"I need you to relax," he said gently as the Millennium Eye's power grew. "This won't take but a minute."

Ahura gasped, petrified by the golden glow.

Suddenly a sharp pain went through her brain and she let out a small cry. Slowly, in front of her eyes, Akhenaden's form started to change. His face was taking a younger appearance, his hair turning black and his skin becoming less wrinkled. His white hooded robe morphed into a dark blue robe with no hood covering his face. His blue-violet eye shined with darkness and evil while the Millennium Eye's malevolent power grew and grew. Ahura gasped, her eyes becoming wide_._

_ It's _him_! The man in the blue robe! The one who set out the destruction of Kul Elna!_

An evil laugh rang in her ears as the room went back to normal. Akhenaden, back to his normal self, had his face completely pale as he leaned against the wall for support. He panted heavily, staring into Ahura's eyes.

"…Y-you," Akhenaden muttered softly. "…You're a child from that hell. You are a child from Kul Elna…"

Ahura felt her blood turn to ice. Without thinking, she pulled the locked doorknob.

"Let me out!" Ahura cried. "Let me out!"

Akhenaden grunted as Ahura tried desperately to get out.

"It's useless, child. The door won't open without my say so. And…though it pains me to say this…"

Akhenaden got behind Ahura and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I can't let you leave this room alive. No one must ever know about Kul Elna..."

Ahura screamed as she struggled to get out of Akhenaden's grip. But Akhenaden was a lot stronger than he looked, as he was able to fling Ahura to another wall and pin her down by holding down by the neck. He used his free hand to get a hold of a nearby knife and put it to her throat. Ahura stared fearfully at the knife, giving one last scream.

Suddenly, the door was swung open. Seto stood at the door, his eyes wide as he saw the scene.

"Master Akhenaden, _what_ are you doing?!"

Akhenaden froze at the sound of Seto's voice. While he was distracted, Ahura was able to push him off of her and run right pass Seto.

"Don't just stand there!" Akhenaden shouted, his heart pounding in his chest. "That girl has a ka so evil she needs to be killed immediately! She must be stopped!"

Seto stared at him, the shock of what he just saw still in his mind. Akhenaden glared at him.

"Never mind. I'll do it myself!"

He shoved his way past Seto, moving as fast as he could towards the direction Ahura ran.

_I cannot let that girl go. No one must ever know the truth of Kul Elna! For the truth...is too much to bare._

A tear ran down his cheek.

_Even for me._

* * *

Ahura ran up the stairs as fast as she could, not even bothering to look back and see if Akhenaden or Seto was still chasing her. The murderous image of Akhenaden burned in her mind, his voice ringing in her ears.

_"I can't let you leave this room alive. No one must ever know about Kul Elna..."_

Ahura fought back breaking down into tears. She needed to leave the palace, she had to find Bakura and tell him where the man who slaughtered their village was. She needed to find help.

When Ahura left the tower, she found herself in a hallway that led to the garden of the palace. There, from the window, she saw Atem, sitting on one of the benches staring into the distance. Hope flared in Ahura's eyes as she ran towards him.

"Atem!"

Atem blinked at the sound of her voice and turned to her. His eyes widened as he saw how pale Ahura's face was.

"Ahura what's wrong?"

"Atem, I need to escape," Ahura said out of breath. "I need to escape the palace now!"

Atem stood up, completely shocked.

"What, why? Ahura...did Seto do something to you?"

"No, it wasn't Seto...it was Akhenaden! He...he..."

Ahura's words got caught in her throat, for just saying Akhenaden's name frightened her. Coming into tears, she ran up to Atem and put herself in his arms. Atem jumped a bit, but put his arms around her comfortingly.

"Ahura, just calm down. Everything is going to be alright..."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow start to form on the walls. Silently, Atem guided Ahura to the other end of the garden down another hallway. They went up the stairs, Atem glancing back every so often to make sure they weren't followed, and they made their way to his bedroom. Once they were safely inside, Atem locked the door and sat Ahura on his bed.

"Now, Ahura, tell me what's going on," Atem said gently. "What did Akhenaden do to you?"

Ahura was silent for a long moment, as she tried to get her emotions under control. She looked into Atem's eyes.

"...Atem, I can't fully explain, for I don't fully understand it myself..."

She then explained Seto taking her down to the tower and the room where Akhenaden was waiting for her. She described the vision that the Millennium Eye gave her, and that it gave Akhenaden a vision as well. But, what he saw, she wasn't sure of. When she had finished, Atem's own face paled a bit, his eyes wide with shock. He was quiet for a long moment.

"Ahura, are you sure it was Akhenaden that you saw in your vision?" he asked. "Are you sure you didn't mistaken him for someone else?"

"No, I am sure," Ahura replied, her eyes on the ground. "He, and the man in the blue robe, have the same eyes. Filled with hatred and anger. ...No, Atem, it _has_ to be him. For who else could it be?"

Again, Atem didn't answer right away. A part of him was convinced that Ahura was mistaking Akhenaden for someone else. For Akhenaden was a very merciful man, a member of the Sacred Guardians, his father's brother. But...why would Ahura lie about something this serious, and it was for certain that she was in trouble. Atem studied Ahura for a long moment.

_Whatever is going on...she can't stay here. Akhenaden or not, something is after her. That I can be sure of. But if I let her go, if I let her leave the palace..._

He clutched his fists.

_She will go back to the Thief King. And I could potentially lose her again._

Atem let out a heavy sigh. For he knew what he must do, even if it pained him.

Atem got to his knees, becoming eye level with Ahura. He took a hold of her hand.

"Ahura," Atem said. "Ahura, look at me."

Ahura's eyes slowly met his.

"I can sense that you are in great danger, and I will help you escape the palace. I will do whatever I can to make sure that you are safe. But...if Akhenaden has something to do with Kul Elna's massacre, we need to work together to solve it."

Ahura nodded. "Yes. I will need your help, Atem. Bakura and I both."

Atem growled softly at the mention of Bakura.

"Yes...so here is what I suggest. You stay close to me for the rest of the day and avoid Akhenaden. Even if he tells the other guardians, they won't believe him for doing something as rash as killing you. And then, tonight, you come here to my room and I will help you escape. Once you escape, meet me back at the Nile in two nights, where we first met, and plan our next move. Which, in the meantime, I'll see if I can learn anything. Does that sound good to you?"

Ahura nodded her head slowly.

"Alright," she said. "It sounds like a good plan. Once I escape, I'll tell Bakura and we-"

"No, don't tell Bakura," Atem said cutting her off. "At least, not yet. I just want it just between us, even from Mana and Akh, so that things don't get out of control. After all, we don't want to spread rumors if we are wrong about Akhenaden."

Ahura looked like she wanted to object, but she remained silent.

She knew Atem was right. Akh would freak out if he found out what happened, and Mana would worry and try to do something herself, and Bakura... Well, Ahura wasn't sure how badly he would react.

Eventually, Ahura gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Atem. Thank you for helping me."

Atem smiled back.

"What are friends for? But come, we need to go take a walk or something. If we stay in here too long, it may get suspicious."

Still having a hold of her hand, Atem led Ahura out of his room and they slowly walked down the hallway, hiding their anxiety as they tried to start a normal conversation.

* * *

Around eleven that night, Atem sat at his bedside as he waited for Ahura to come. His heart pounded in his chest. Was this the right thing to do? Would Ahura be able to make it pass the guards alright? Though nothing bad happened during the rest of the day, not seeing a trace of Akhenaden, Atem couldn't help but feel nervous.

_Just one simple mistake...and everything is ruined._

In the midst of the deep silence, a quiet knock came from his door. Atem quickly sat up and answered it. Ahura swiftly stepped inside, now having a dark blue cloak with a hood to cover her face. Atem blinked.

"Where did you get the cloak?"

"If found it in the servant girls' room," Ahura explained softly. "I thought having something to cover my face would be a good thing to have."

She looked down at the cloak.

"I hope this isn't anyone's favorite cloak, for it is really nice..."

Atem couldn't help but smile.

"It does look good on you, I will say that."

Ahura giggled in reply and Atem led her to the secret passageway. He opened it and Ahura went inside.

"I'll take you as far as the passageway goes," Atem said as he closed the door behind him, cracking it open just a bit. "After that, you are on your own. Though I do wish I could go further with you."

"It's okay," Ahura replied. "I'll be fine. It would probably be more dangerous for you then it would be for me anyway."

Atem smiled slightly.

"Always thinking of everyone but yourself. You are truly admirable, Ahura."

Ahura blushed at the commented, but said nothing. They then walked down the tunnel in silence, feeling the walls as they moved in complete darkness.

"...Atem," Ahura suddenly said softly. "Do you think...my brother will be alright once he finds out I'm gone again?"

"He will be shocked and worried," Atem answered truthfully. "But I will tell him that you are safe, at least. I will make sure that he is fine."

"And Mana too?"

"And Mana."

There was another long silence.

"...I really hate leaving you all again," Ahura confessed. "I hate to put you all through this again...but I have no other choice. Akhenaden..."

"Ahura, I understand," Atem replied. "Like Mana said, we will help you in any way we can with your past. If she was in my place, she would be doing the same thing. And you know Akh would always have your best interest at heart."

He turned to her, hoping to find her ocean-blue eyes in the darkness.

"The four of us will always stick out for each other, whatever the situation is or even if it hurts us. No matter what happens, we will always be friends."

Ahura stared at Atem's sincere violet eyes. Emotion filled her heart as she took a tight hold of Atem's hand.

"And I promise to you, Mana, and Akh that I will make it out alive so that we can all have peace."

Atem smiled. "And that's what's going to happen."

They finally arrived at the end of the tunnel, as Atem opened the secret door. They both stepped outside, the cool night air flowing in their faces. Atem turned to face Ahura.

"You know how to get...to safety from here?"

Ahura glanced around. When she saw the Nile in the distance, she smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I can find my way home with no problem."

She looked into Atem's eyes.

"I guess I'll see you in two nights. Take care, you and the others."

Atem nodded. "You too. I promise that this will all end soon."

Ahura smiled. "I hope so. ...Goodbye for now, Atem, my prince."

Ahura put her hood over her face and began to walk towards the Nile. Atem watched her go, fighting back the so many emotions in his heart. She was almost at the Nile, about to leave him again.

_...I can't hold back any longer!_

"Ahura, wait!"

Ahura turned back as Atem ran towards her. She watched him for a long moment, confusion and worry in her gaze. Atem met her eyes, and they were silent for a long moment.

"Ahura, I..."

He was at a loss for words.

Slowly, he pulled Ahura close to him and he kissed her. Ahura's eyes widened in shock, but eventually, kissed him back. Reluctantly, Atem backed away, a tear running down his cheek.

"Please...come back to me soon."

Kissing her forehead, Atem forced himself to run back to the secret passageway. Ahura watched him go until he was completely gone from view. The moment replayed in her mind over and over again, feeling like it was just a dream. Slowly, Ahura turned away and continued her journey, her heart aching fiercely. For her kiss from Bakura returned to her as well.

Ahura clutched her fists tightly.

_Is it wrong...that I've have fallen in love with two men from two different lives?_


	18. Chapter XVIII

"Well, well, well. It looks like you have no trouble getting around, do you?"

Ahura's blood turned to ice. Turning her head to the side, a shadowy figure appeared beside her. He moved towards the light, revealing the dark face of Akhekh. Ahura gasped, taking a step back. Akhekh grinned, chuckling softly.

"Ah, did I frightened you?" he asked with mocking concern. "Aren't you going to have your prince boyfriend come and kill me? Or are you waiting for you thief boyfriend to do it instead?"

Ahura's eyes widened but she was petrified with fear to say anything. Akhekh moved a bit closer to her.

"Don't think you can keep this little affair secret forever, servant girl. Bakura will eventually find out that you are cheating on him."

"I'm not cheating on Bakura!" Ahura cried. "Nor am I on Atem! It...it just happened! I had no control..."

"Excuses, excuses," Akhekh said. "It still happened. And you know what is going to happen, don't you?"

Ahura stayed silent, which made Akhekh's twisted grin grow.

"With your planed meetings see the prince, Bakura _will_ find out. And do you know what he will do? He will go mad with jealousy and attempt to kill your prince. And, at least from what I've seen, Prince Atem is jealous as well. They will fight to the death! But will they even get that far? Bakura will storm the palace and probably be killed on sight, not even reaching the pathetic prince! Or maybe will it be reversed? Can Prince Atem take the fact that his beloved goes off to another man after each meeting? Will he confront Bakura himself and die at the hands of the Thief King? Or perhaps...from the hands of a thief who loathes him just as much as the Thief King?"

A bloodthirsty look appeared in Akhekh's eyes, a lust that has clearly taken over his mind.

"And either way, who's fault will it be? Who's fault will it be once this love triangle falls apart? The fault will be yours, you palace whore."

Ahura's eyes teared up.

Images of Bakura and Atem getting killed, because of jealousy, appeared over and over in her mind.

"No...no I won't allow that to happen!"

Akhekh chuckled.

"Then you're going to make a choice. You cannot have a foot in both worlds."

"I-I know...but I can't make my choice just yet...both of them need me! I'm still their friend!"

Akhekh narrowed his eyes.

"Then you've already sent them to their graves."

He smiled.

"Not that I'm complaining. I hate both the prince and the Thief King's guts. So, whoever you end up killing, will be a great help for me."

Ahura's eyes widened with horror and she gasped in disbelief.

How could someone say _that_?

Akhekh's green eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"However...I'm not that heartless. I can't have a pretty little whore like you suffer just yet. So...I propose an offer to help you."

Ahura blinked, tears running down her cheeks. "Y-you can help?"

"I can, but for a price," Akhekh replied gleefully. "As long as you do what I ask, my lips are shut and I will make sure this affair isn't found out..."

Ahura stood where she was, her eyes glaring into Akhekh's.

She knew this man could not be trusted, she knew far well that he would do something horrible to Bakura and Atem once she ran out of her use.

But...what else could she do?

Akhekh was dangerous, and there was a chance that if she refused, he would kill her. With how much hate he had for her, she wouldn't be surprised if he tired to. And if Kul Elna was to be avenged, she had to have both Bakura and Atem on her side.

_It may be true that I made two enemies fall in love with me. I know I cannot live in both worlds_, Ahura thought. _But I also love them back. And only I can make sure this situation doesn't end in bloodshed. Akhenaden is the main priority now. My love life, or life in general, isn't as important now._

She clutched her fists.

_I have to do what is right. I have to make sure that all of my friends are safe._

"...What is it that you want, you filthy snake?" Ahura asked her voice unusually cold and full of disgust.

Akhekh blinked, completely shocked by the tone in her voice. In that same second, a twisted smile appeared on his face.

"Well, I didn't expect you to have some backbone. I must say, that is a shock."

He cleared his throat, his eyes staring right into Ahura's.

"Since you have been gone, I have noticed that Bakura has...become a bit _different_."

Ahura blinked. "Different...like how?"

Akhekh smirked.

"Oh relax. He isn't hurt or anything. But there is this one thing about him, and that is the fact he can summon a monster, a ka."

Ahura gasped.

"Yes, I know it is a shock," Akhekh continued, "and it seems to be controlled by him and him alone. I never seen Bakura get interested in the dark arts, and so it is my concern that I know about it."

Ahura gave a suspicious look.

"How is it _your_ concern? Does he plan to do anything to you?"

"Not me per say, but the whole thief community. Bakura has never been very violent, only using violence when there is no other option. But now he is attacking passing merchants and stealing their goods! He has yet to kill, but it is still serious. And what if it comes to the point where he is willing to kill, or kill any competition that gets in his way? I assume you know about the camp of thieves Bakura runs, where families upon families of poor, unfortunate people live in safety while the men make a living?"

Ahura's eyes widened with shock.

"No! Bakura wouldn't do anything like that!"

"Oh are you so sure? Well, care to prove it?"

Ahura stuttered as she tried to make a reply. Akhekh smirked.

"See? Now it isn't like I'm asking you to kill him or anything. I just want information. That is all."

He paused for a moment.

"So, what do you say? Is just asking the all mighty Thief King a few questions really that bad?"

Ahura started to shake a bit. She took a few steps back.

_N-no...that can't be true! Bakura wouldn't just _attack_ merchants on the road! He... _

Akhekh rolled his eyes.

"The only way you will find out if I'm telling the truth is if you confront him yourself."

Ahura clutched her fists and turned away from Akhekh.

"...I don't believe you! Bakura wouldn't do anything that ruthless. He..."

She began to cry again.

"Oh for the love of Ra!"

Akhekh grabbed Ahura's shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Even if you don't believe me now, I still know your little secret. And I can either help it stay hidden or spread it."

A small smile appeared across his face.

"But perhaps if you see it with your own eyes, you will reconsider my offer."

He took a firm grip on her wrist.

"Come," Akhekh ordered. "I will show you what is happening to your Thief King."

Ahura resisted as Akhekh dragged her beside the Nile. She dragged her feet, trying to force Akhekh to loosen his grip on her. But nothing worked, for his fingers were so tight around her wrist that it felt like they were digging themselves into her skin.

Soon, they reached a small bridge where a horse was waiting for them.

"Get on the horse," Akhekh ordered.

He pushed her towards it. Ahura, with no way to escape, stared fearfully at Akhekh as she slowly got on. Akhekh got on behind her, his arms over her as he held the reins.

It...was just like before.

The moment was just like when Akhekh kidnapped her the first time. Only this time, Ahura was more deathly afraid. For she feared what she would see once they reach their destination.

_Remu..._

Akhekh then ordered the horse to take off and they galloped into the night.


	19. Chapter XIX

"Diabound, attack with all your might!"

The large pale monster let out a mighty roar as it surrounded itself between two traveling merchants. They let out screams of terror, Diabound disappearing and reappearing in front of them. Using its sharp claws, it would hit the merchants and they would be thrown a few feet away, screaming in pain as their bodies feel the intense impact.

Bakura, in the distance, smiled as he watched the tamed fight. Excitement pounded in his heart every time Diabound made a move at the merchants. Though he had ordered his ka not to severely injure the merchants, it was very thrilling to watch, like a coliseum match in Rome.

_The fear in their eyes... The power I have..._

One of the merchants screamed as Diabound threw him so hard that he broke his arm.

_Their lives are in my hands..._

"Ra, save us!" the merchant without the broken arm cried as Diabound cornered him. "Almighty gods of Egypt I beg for mercy!"

_I can decide whether they live or die..._

Diabound readied itself for the final kill and the merchant shielded himself with his arms pathetically.

"Enough, Diabound. Come back to me."

Though he was at a distance, Diabound stopped in mid attack. Obeying Bakura's voice, the ka backed away from its prey. Grabbing a few goods nearby, Diabound turned invisible and flew towards Bakura.

The merchants stared at shock where Diabound disappeared. The merchant with both his arms in use quickly running to his fallen friend, helped him up, and ran down the road towards Memphis. Not even caring that they are abandoning their goods. Bakura laughed as they ran in pure terror.

"Excellent work, Diabound!" he exclaimed, his heart rate still accelerating. "You did a good job."

Diabound reappeared next to its master, dropping the goods at its side. Bakura walked over to them and studied them. He smiled.

"Spices, fresh wine, few loafs of bread and meat... What a score!"

Bakura looked up at Diabound.

"You're really coming along well, aren't you? Your speed is increasing with each passing merchant and your attacks grow stronger too."

He looked back down at the road where the merchants were, the excitement of the fight now gone from his mind.

"...But maybe a little too well. One wrong strong blow and you could have killed them. Shame that not many people can summon ka. That would truly be a better exercise..."

_How am I going to train up Diabound to fight the Pharaoh if I can only have him fight weak humans and not strong ka?_

Ordering Diabound to take the goods back to his home, Bakura walked over to his horse and got on it. Looking back at the remains of the merchants' cart, he could already see groups upon groups of thieves picking out what was left. After staring at them for a moment, Bakura ordered his horse to move and he made his way back home.

* * *

"No...it can't be!"

Ahura stared in shocked as she watched the fight between Diabound and the merchants. She and Akhekh, still on his horse, stood on top of a high desert hill. They were at a very good distance, so they couldn't tell how badly the merchants were injured or could barely see them. But Diabound, who was as big as any pyramid, was not hard to miss. But in a closer view, the white hair of Bakura shined in the moonlight, as he watched with pure enjoyment.

Tears started to form in Ahura's eyes, her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.

That...that _look_. The look of enjoying other people's pain and suffering. It was the look...she had seen in Akhekh multiple times.

_Remu...why? Why are you doing this? What is that..._thing_?_

"You see?" Akhekh said as they watched the fight. "Bakura has a new pet under his control. Do you now understand why I was concerned?"

Ahura said nothing in reply. For what could she say?

Akhekh chuckled softly at her silence.

"Ra, save us! Almighty gods of Egypt I beg for mercy!"

The cry of the merchant was so faint that it barely touched Ahura's ears.

_Is Bakura going to actually..._

But before she could finish her thought, Diabound pulled away from the merchants and disappeared. Ahura watched as the merchants ran away in fear while Bakura talked to Diabound. She couldn't hear what he was saying to the monster, but she could imagine that he was praising his monster's brutal fight. After a few minutes passed, Bakura and ran off into the distance and Diabound disappeared.

There was a long silence, as Ahura stared at Bakura until his figure completely disappeared from view. Ahura began to sob.

"So, little whore, what do you think of your thief boyfriend's little show?" Akhekh asked, his voice filled with hatred. "Now can you imagine him doing that to the whole camp of thieves? Perhaps a whole town? The palace?"

"T-this c-can't be r-right!" Ahura cried out, her words a bit muffled with sobs. "S-something must be wrong! B-Bakura..."

Akhekh let out a heavy sigh.

"Believe that if you want, but you cannot deny what you saw. I need to know what Bakura is up to so he doesn't hurt the thief community. I need to know what kind of witchcraft he is using and where he got it. Ahura, do you now understand why I need you to do this?"

Ahura was silent for a long moment, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"...Is that really why you want me to interrogate Bakura? Are you really doing this to protect other people or..."

She paused.

"...Or are you trying to find an excuse to kill a man that you hate and take his power for yourself?"

Ahura could feel Akhekh's dark glare on her back. She expected him to throw her off his horse and curse her out, beat her even.

But Akhekh didn't touch her in the slightest, and that made Ahura become more fearful. She felt him lean closer to her but Ahura refused to look at him.

"I have my reasons for hating Bakura," Akhekh whispered in a deathly soft voice. "But I can assure you it isn't because I want the title of 'Thief King.' I loathe anyone who has any sort of wealth, in _any_ shape or form. Because they never deserve it! And the people who do are the people who are tortured and executed for thievery. I want to see the powerful and wealthy down to their knees, drenched with their own blood as they experience what we thieves and peasants experience everyday! Suffering, _pure_ suffering. Bakura may be a thief like me, but he is just as corrupt and arrogant as the rest of them. He makes a safe haven for thieves, but for a price as he takes our well earned steals! And what are we left with? Absolutely nothing! But a king to control us."

Ahura clutched her fists.

"But Bakura _did_ make a safe haven for thieves, didn't he? He gave you a place to stay and rest, and a little payment isn't unreasonable. True that there are many people with wealth are corrupt. But there are also _good_ people with wealth, who do whatever they can to help the unfortunate. But sometimes they have limits on what they can do."

With all the courage she could muster, Ahura turned to face Akhekh, her sincere ocean-blue eyes meeting his hate filled green ones.

"And same can be said for the poor. There are those who steal because they have no choice, those trying to provide for their families and trying to help each other out with what they can through dark times. And then there are those...who are just too hate filled, blinded with extreme jealousy and anger who want to destroy all that are more fortunate than them. Like you, Akhekh."

Without another word, Ahura got herself off the horse. Akhekh glared down at her, his face glowing with rage.

"_Where_ do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to see Bakura," Ahura stated, her back towards the mad thief. "I'm going to settle this for myself."

She began to walk away, pulling her hood over her face.

"I don't care if you spread rumors about me, Akhekh. You don't scare me."

Without waiting for a reply, Ahura ran off towards Bakura's home.

Akhekh, though filled with uncontainable rage, watched her go. He clutched the reigns to his horse so tightly he began to hurt his own hands.

* * *

"Bakura!" Ahura called out as she ran towards Bakura's house. "Bakura, Bakura!"

The entrance of the house came into view, and she could make out Bakura's figure as he unlocked the door.

"Bakura!"

Bakura's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. He turned around to face her and she ran up to him.

"B-Bakura," Ahura said out of breath, having to put her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. "...Bakura, what is going on? Why did you attack those merchants!"

Bakura blinked, staring blankly at Ahura. His eyes seemed distant, as if he was not fully there.

"Bakura, answer me!" Ahura cried, fighting back tears. "Why did you have this monster? What is it, why did you order it to attack those merchants? You could have killed them! Bakura-"

Her words were cut off as Bakura suddenly embraced her into a tight hug. Ahura's eyes widened as his embrace grew tighter and tighter.

They were like this for a long moment, until Bakura softly said, "I don't know how you know about Diabound or what happened with the merchants, but I cannot explain. I know it seems suspicious, but I promise you I will not kill anyone who doesn't deserve to die. You have to trust me, until I can tell you."

He looked into her eyes, his eyes no longer having the satanic look she saw back at the road. They now had a loving, a longing gaze.

"But for now...I'm glad that you are back. I've missed you for these few days."

Taking off her hood, he gently brushed her cheek with his hand. Ahura stared dumbfounded at him, her face turning red. Bakura smiled and chuckled softly.

"You must be tired from your escape from the palace," he said. "I'm sure you want to go to bed."

"I..."

The look Bakura was giving her made Ahura stuttered. It was making it hard to think clearly. Her heart started to race.

But for different reasons.

"Bakura, there is something I have to tell you... It is very important. I..."

Ahura hesitated.

Why...why did she have the feeling that telling Bakura about Akhenaden was a bad idea? And now that he had this monster...

"Ahura?"

Ahura blinked back to reality as Bakura gave her a concerned look. Ahura forced herself to give a small smile.

_I need to learn more about this monster, Diabound he called it, before I tell him about Akhenaden. I need to be careful how I approach this...so things don't get out of hand._

Akhekh's words repeated in her mind. About Atem, about Bakura, about her. About how easily Bakura and Atem could break.

_I can't let everything fall apart. I will protect the ones I love._

"...I'll tell you later," Ahura finally said with a smile. "Right now, I just want to rest."

Bakura studied her for a long moment, like he could sense that something was wrong. But, he ultimately put his arm around Ahura and guided her inside. With the bags of goods in his free hand.


	20. Important Author's Note

**Hey guys, Shadowclanwarrior here. I know this seems really bad of me to do this, _again_, but I'm going to put Running in the Sands of Egypt on hold for awhile. As mentioned in the last chapter, I'm having extreme difficulty writing this story lately as I, will admit, am losing a bit of interest in it and want to work on some other things. I do feel bad for doing this to you guys, _again_, but I rather take a break and come back to it later then putting out crappy chapters that are not my best work. Again, I greatly apologize for this, since I know a lot of you who really enjoy it. **

**Though this time the wait shouldn't be as long as it was the first time. I will go back to working on this story after I get out of school for the summer (which will be sometime late May). Hopefully by then, I will have a fresh mind ready for this story and give you good quality chapters that you guys deserve. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
